The Heiress
by southernrebel96
Summary: Rose is the heir to her father's large business. Dimitri is the son of her father's head of security and her bodyguard. What Rose doesn't count on is the twist her life takes. All human.
1. What are best friends for?

Wow. Long time now write. I apologize, but like a lot of people life has a way of limiting my creative time. This idea just kind of popped into my mind and I wanted to give it a shot to see what kind of response it got. I have several chapters written out but I will only continue with a show of support. It is rated M for later chapters.

* * *

As Lissa and I walked across the marble floor to the elevator the sound of our pumps clicking was the only thing breaking the silence. Tonight was going to be epic. I finally turned 21. That's right, the infamous rich girl Rose Hathaway is finally legal to do the things I've done since I was sixteen. I chuckled to myself. Lissa Dragomir is my best friend, always has been. I think it was because we are stark opposites. She had stunning blond hair and jade eyes that entrapped you. Combine that with her runway model body and no boy had a chance refusing her. While I was gifted with long mahogany hair and brown eyes with a body that was all curves. Our fathers are business partners and we've grown up together, attached at the hip since we were in diapers. We were the same age. So was her long time boyfriend Christian Ozera. Mental barf. Everyone accused him of being a "gold digger" but, even as much as the gross me out, I knew they loved one another deeply. He was pretty much orphaned as a child. The result of an apartment fire when he was only five. He's had an odd obsession with fire ever since. He and Liss were a perfect match with his tall, lean physique, glacier blue eyes, and raven hair. His aunt, who was only four years older than the three of us, was named Natasha. All long legs and lean bone structure that was the rave nowadays. Just like her nephew she had chilling blue eyes and solid black hair that hung in a straight sheet down her back. She was the only family had left, and as much as she annoyed me, I put up with her.

Then there were the two men in my life who were also polar opposites. Both were two years older than me at 23. Dimitri Belikov, who is my closest friend aside from Lissa, is the son of my father's head of security. He towers over everyone at six foot five and is all rippling muscles. His dark brown hair hangs to his shoulders and his deep brown eyes stare through to my core every time I catch his eyes. As I said, my very best friend and mentor to everything. And I mean EVERYTHING. I know I love him and there is no question about it. But, I've always been the kind of irresponsible person that was afraid of commitment, of feelings, and of anything that could really tear me down. That's where Adrian Ivashkov comes into the picture. Badboy, billionaire, panty chaser extraordinaire. He is the picture of rich surfer boy. Blond hair, fair eyes, and a body to kill for. He's Lissa's cousin on her mom's side. I believe him when he says that he cares about me. But I know the reason I'm with him is because Dimitri's intensity scares me. I think to some degree Adrian can read my feelings for Dimitri but he never says anything about it so neither do I. I'm always surprised Dimitri doesn't walk away from me but he never has.

The elevator dinged as we reached the top floor and we were ushered into Club Vladimir. Lissa and I waked through with ease and made our way to the bar, knowing we would find the crew there. I flashed my man-eater smile at Adrian as I caught his eye. I noticed that Mia and Eddie, who were both fair haired and eyed were standing with Dimitri, Adrian Christian. I was about to speak when I saw Mason, a red haired, ocean eyed, friend of mine who I know wanted more from me, walked over and hugged me voicing his birthday wishes loudly and I knocked him in the shoulder playfully. Adrian was next in line, hugging me while his eyes raked over my tiny black glove dress appreciatively. I smiled broadly again and was soon enveloped by all of my friends.

As the night wore on the party turned from a birthday get together to seeing who could drink the most and make it back to the bar for more. Well, all but Dimitri anyway. I knew he had had a few beers but as the bodyguard he was, he stayed alert all evening. I frowned, I wish I could get him to relax some. He had the night off but being the head of my security wasn't a job to him, it was personal interest. Eddie and Mia were the first to retire to their room at the hotel in the floors below the club. Soon after, I watched Mason leave with a fairly pretty girl. I hadn't seen Lissa and Christian for about an hour or so, so I stumbled over to Dimitri.

"Comrade, where did the love birds get off to?" He chuckled softly as he caught me and brought me to his chest. "They went to their suite Roza." I felt him inhale the scent from my hair and sigh. I smiled. Before long Adrian and I were being escorted by Dimitri down to my suite that my father had reserved for my outing. Dimitri smiled down at me as he opened the door for us to stumble through. I noticed it didn't reach his eyes though. As Adrian stumbled into the bedroom I stood on my toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Dimitri." This time when he smiled it went far beyond his eyes. He returned the gesture. "No thanks needed Roza. Goodnight." He closed the door, where I had no doubt he would guard his post all night and drive me home in the morning.

I walked through the door to the bedroom and was immediately encroached in Adrian's arms. I smiled. I did care for him deeply. Not as much as Dimitri true, but still deeply. I kissed him back feverishly back, pushing him to the bed as I did so. He may not be a russian god but Ivashkov could certainly hold his own. All night was spent bringing my birthday to a close in a true Rose Hathaway fashion.

I cursed as I opened my eyes to the blinding light spilling through the window beside the bed. I groaned and rolled over, connecting with a muscled body. I kissed whatever part I connected with, effectively waking Adrian and little Adrian up. I giggled. "Little Heiress, I believe you have caused quit a problem." He blinded me with his poster boy smile and rolled me over. He kissed me, cutting all giggling off. I pushed him off and dashed to the shower in the adjacent bathroom knowing he wouldn't be far behind. I squealed as strong arms threw my body up over his shoulder as he marched into the shower and turned the water on. I screamed again as the water, cold at first, connected with my flushed body. I smacked his bare behind and felt him growl.

I dressed quickly with the clothes I had packed for my over night stay and walked to the small kitchen space to see Dimitri sitting at the bar, staring at the sprawling city skyline that the full length windows provided. Before I could even make a noise he shifted from stone guard and turned to face me. "Good Morning Roza." I smiled without even thinking about it. "Good morning Comrade." He hmmed and turned back to his silent thoughts. A bag laying on the counter caught my attention and just like I predicted it had my favorite: chocolate glazed donuts. I moaned as I took a bight from one and if I didn't know better Dimitri tensed. I shook my head. No he was in full body guard mode. I downed my orange juice along with a few of the tylenol Dimitri knowingly set out. I grinned.

Soon I was kissing Adrian goodbye for the day and saying farewell to my friends to make the hour journey out of the city to my father's manor house. We drove in comfortable silence and I sighed gratefully. My spring semester just ended for college and it was nice to relax for a small second. I know, I'm not really the type for school but if I'm to heir the business my father has created I have to have some knowledge. I glance at my companion and can see the dark circles that ring his eyes. I wondered if he had slept at all the afternoon before my outing. I frowned. He has no thought of self preservation, only concern for the people he cares about.

We pulled up in front of the mansion and Dimitri stepped around to open my door for me. I shook my head and he chuckled. "You really do spoil me comrade" He smiled another brilliant smile only people close to him got to see. "That's my goal Roza." I shook my head again and made my way up the staircase to the front door. I could hear the servants grabbing some of my bags Dimitri must have packed from my city apartment. I took in a deep breath as Dimtri reached over me to push to door open and usher me in.

"Kiz!" I braced myself as my father swooped in for a bear hug, making me giggle. "Hey old man. Whats hangin'?" He laughed and shook his head as we made our way to our den. Eric Dragomir pulled me into another fatherly embrace and kissed my cheek. "Rose, school seems to agree with you." I blushed and thanked him. As him and my father carried on with whatever business conversation that had been having I wondered briefly if Liss would be staying at home with her parents or if she would stay in the city. I made a mental note to txt her when I got to my room. I was pulled from my thoughts when Eric and my father turned their attention to my waining bodyguard.

"Abraham, who will be traveling with us on your yacht?" My father seemed to ponder the question for a little while. I had almost forgotten. My father and Eric were due for their yearly yacht trip to some pacific island. "I know Maksim will be with us but i haven't thought about who else yet. Why do you ask?" I could tell by the way Eric's eyes were assessing Dimitri he knew he needed a break. "I think Maks' son here would do wonderfully." Called it. I wasn't sure how I liked his proposition. I knew it was selfish and that Dimitri could use the getaway at sea, but I didn't want to not have him by my side. My father nodded, also taking in Dimitri's haggard appearance. "I agree Eric. What do you say Dimitri? It looks like you could use the vacation." The decision was hard for Dimitri, I could tell. He didn't want to leave me, but also knew he didn't want to be on Zmey's bad side. Threrefore, he nodded. My father clapped. "Wonderful. Nothing like a father son trip." He was officially smug. Dimitri glanced at me from his spot by the door, guilt seeping through his mask. I knew I would have to relieve his conscious when we were alone.

Finally I was excused and made quick work scurrying up to my room. I needed the pool or the hot tub or both. I sighed. I grabbed the hem of my tank and made to peel it over my head when strong hands stopped me mid abdomen. "You'd better not." I looked up into my favorite pools of brown. I bit down the retort of nothing he hadn't seen before and grabbed him in a hug. "Its ok that you go with them. I understand." He slumped in relief and hugged me back. "I'll only be gone two weeks tops and then I'll be back." He sounded so fierce that I giggled. "I'll be fine. Besides if I didn't like you so much I would complain that nothing ever happened to threaten me anyway." Dimitri flashed a small smile and shook his head. "Comrade, unless you want to see me change you may want to continue this conversation facing the other way." I smirked as his eyes widened to saucers when I grabbed my shirt again and he whirled away from me. Always the gentleman, but that's why you love him, my subconscious sneered at me and I mentally glared at her.

I made my way down to the pool area of the house. I flopped down in one of the many chairs that littered the sides of the pool and pulled my phone out, sending a quick text to Liss to see what her plans were for the summer. I felt rather than saw Dimitri's presence behind me. I jumped up and stood in front of him. "Go to your room." His eyebrows shot up. Wow, I sounded like his mother. He chuckled at my face and sat down in the chair beside the one I had just vacated. "Here, I will nap while you lay out." He held up his pinky to me. "Pinky promise." I sighed and threaded my pinky with his. He really did take guarding me too seriously.

I sat as he stretched his long frame out on the chair, dwarfing it. My phone pinged and I looked at it.

_Staying at my parents! :)) You think i would let you have all the fun out there with a mansion all to yourself?!;)_

I chuckled and sent her a text back telling her to come over when she got home. I assumed it would be towards the end of the week before she had everything packed. I looked up to see Viktoria, Dimitri's sister walking towards me. I waved and she sat down and chatted with me as I let her ridiculous brother nap beside me. The whole Belikov family stayed in our mansion. We have plenty of room with just the two of us and the servants so we offered a wing to the family. Dimitri, however, stayed in my wing. I had my own kitchen, game room, theater, den, and work out room in my wing along with three bedrooms. The workout room was mainly for Dimitri but he insisted I work out with him at least twice a week. Olena cooked for most of the house as she was the best cook around. Dimitri's sisters had a cafe in a small town down the road but still lived here. Vikki was a year younger than I was and was always in between jobs but dreamed of being in the fashion business and I felt that she was waiting for Liss to graduate with her business degree to collaborate with her. I smiled as I thought about how much I was blessed with.

At dinner Dimitri sat to my right and my father sat to my left, like every day. Conversation was steady between all of us and before long we were all in the living room. My father and Maks in conversation about who knows what as Vikki talked to the other ladies in the house about fashion and spurring arguments through difference of opinions. Dimitri and I played pool on my fathers ridiculously expensive table. I smiled as I struck the last of the stripes in the left corner pocket and took aim on the 8 ball. Dimitri shook his head. He was just jealous because he still had two solids left. I sunk the 8 ball and yelled a victory cry as Dimitri chuckled loudly. I noticed Olena's attention fixed on us and blushed, looking at my feet. Dimitri and I said our goodnights and walked side by side to our wing of the house. He stopped at my door and I kissed him on the cheek, like every night, before bidding him sweet dreams. I sighed as I closed the door behind me. What was I going to do without him for two weeks?

By the end of the week my nerves for the yacht trip were killing me. Dimitri and I rode in silence the whole time to the dock, neither having any words. My replacement bodyguard Mikhail Tanner sat in the driver seat and waited patiently as I said my goodbyes to every prominent male figure in my life. I had no idea why it was harder to let them go than normal. Maybe it was because Dimitri wouldn't be here to keep me from going crazy in my big house.

"Be careful. Call me as soon as you make it back to the dock. Don't do anything dumb. Relax. Have a good time. Be safe Dimitri." All tumbled from my mouth before I could stop to regain my bearings. He chuckled. "Two weeks Roza." He kissed my cheek and climbed aboard The Sea Heir. I let out a shaky breath and without a glance backwards jumped into the SUV with Mikhail and he took us on the route back home as I dialed Adrian's number, telling him to come and keep me company.


	2. When the going gets tough

Ok, here is chapter two! I'm still watching to see how many people actually read this story and would like to try to get some feed back. Thank you to those who did review! This story is still up in the air of being continued or not. That being said, this chapter is fairly short, more of a filler of what is to come.

Also, I got a suggestion of needing a beta and would like to try that out if anyone is interested?

* * *

I held back an exasperated sigh as I plopped into a chair after Day 1 of two weeks that were sure to be hell. Today had consisted of laying at the pool and going to the bar with Adrian. Speaking of, he was already passed out on the bed. I shook my head. In between all that of course we had our fun. If you know what I mean. But something just felt off. I had been annoying Mikhail nonstop about their location. I knew I was being ridiculous but knowing that he was still in touch with Maks was the only thing keeping me grounded. Adrian served as a fairly good distraction but right now, when he was passed out and unresponsive. Where was I going with him? Would I stay with him forever? Is he the one? I don't know. Everytime I thought of forever Dimitri popped into my head. This was wrong. What I was doing with Adrian. Dimitri being gone made me realize that. That I couldn't deny my feelings for him anymore. It scared me, what I felt for him. But I don't think I could ever feel that way about Adrian. And in a sense it made me sad, because I knew I would lose him forever when I told him my decision. So I was going to wait till the end of the week to tell him. I sighed with resolution as I laid down beside him. I kissed him on the cheek and it tasted bittersweet.

I woke with a start. I looked beside me and saw Adrian, still clothed, laying beside me. I looked down and noticed that I was still fully dressed as well. Hmm that has to be a first. I showered and dressed in workout clothes. Dimitri would be so proud. I made my way to my gym and started to stretch. I took to the tread mill and ran until my legs gave out. Dimitri always said that when you can't fight you have to run. I smiled. He was always trying to whip me into body guard shape. I pushed my legs harder trying to distract my mind.

I took a long swig from my water bottle as I walked down the hall in search of Mikhail. I put purpose behind my steps and I could feel my pony tail swinging from its perch on my head. I had a pep in my step that I hadn't felt in a very long time. What I saw when I rounded the corner rooted me to the spot. Mikhail stood in the humongous den as all of the Belikovs sat, with tears streaming down their faces, scattered among several of the many chairs in the room. I was faintly aware of Adrian giving me a look filled to the brim with pity and sorrow. Lissa and Rhea, her mother, were also present, with tear stained faces. Lissa ran to me and enveloped me in a hug. That was when I knew. I knew that something had happened to the yacht. I felt tears well in my eyes and spill over as I began to shake. I sat down abruptly next to Olena and Lissa came with me. Olena joined our embrace and I lost time as the hysterics took over.

Hours later I sat alone in my gigantic house. My house. I refused to think that. He was out there somewhere. So was Dimitri. My Dimitri. And Maks. And Eric. They had to be. I couldn't be alone. I let out a shaky breath and walked to the kitchen, which was also deserted. Oh Olena. I invited the Dragomirs to stay here but they insisted they go home. I almost walked to the Belikov's wing, but then remembered how I treated Dimitri this last year that I had been with Adrian and my heart sank. Adrian. He was with security doing all he could to help and I knew he was secretly terrified to see me like this. Mikhail said he was told a storm was coming their way five hours ago but that they didn't think it was anything extremely rough. How wrong they were.

I stood on the balcony connected to my room and gazed out at the looming forests that sprawled from the mansion grounds. I knew it was beautiful but I couldn't feel it. I knew nestled not far into the woods to the North was the Dragomir mansion. I felt so isolated, in this big house in the sprawling wilderness west of Portland. I felt like I hardly existed. And that used to be a comforting thought. Now it was stifling. They had to find them. Surely I couldn't make it alone without my father. My mother had passed when I was younger in a car accident. So I was alone if my father didn't come back. Tears threatened. They promised, they would come back.

I opened my eyes to a sea of emerald. I blanched. No, the sea is what caused this. Tears stung my eyes again and Adrian scooped me up in his arms, setting back down on the bed with me in his lap. For the first time in our relationship it actually felt just that. An actual relationship. I cried for I don't know how long. Sobbing hysterically. For my babba. For Eric, my second father. For Maksim, the man who sacrificed everything for my family. And for Dimitri, the man I loved. I was racked with violent sobs until finally I had nothing left to cry.

I sat in silence for what seemed like ages but might have been a little over a week at the most. And finally a calm, stoic mask fell into place. I rose from my spot in front of one of the grand fireplaces and made my way to Olena's room. I knew what I had to do. I would finish my course at Portland State, I would come back, I would take over Mazur Enterprises, I will survive. I knocked on the white door I was faced with. Olena opened the door, looking shocked to find me. Honestly, I don't blame her, if I wasn't so numb I would have been shocked at the expression I knew was sitting on my face.

"Roza? Do you need something dear?" I shook my head, the guardian mask planted firm on my features. "Olena, I'm leaving my family's mansion in your care while I return to Portland to finish college. I will come back to visit and check in, but I know your family is the only other I would trust with it. Summer semester hasn't started yet so my graduation time table can still be moved forward. I hope you're okay with all of this?" Somewhere in the back of my mind I registered that I sounded deathly calm. She nodded and pulled me into a bear hug. I allowed myself these last moments with her before I kissed her forehead and turned back to my wing.

Mikhail met me at the SUV as I lugged the rest of my things that I planned to take back to my apartment with me. The ride back to Portland was tense and I knew Mikhail didn't quiet know how to handle me yet. A sad smile crossed my face. HE would have known how to. Photographers waited impatiently as I stepped out of the car, followed closely by Mikhail, and made my way into my apartment building. They flooded me with questions asking why I was back, how I was dealing, what the plans for MY company were. Mikhail did his best to steer me expertly through the crowd. For that I was grateful.

I opened the door to my apartment to see Adrian looking though the full length windows out on to the Wilamette River. He opened his arms and I willingly stepped into them. I drew a breath in and focused. This was my life now. He stood holding me for who knows how long, and for the first time in several weeks, I felt a calm settle over me. I stood on my tip toes and pecked him on the lips. I could do this.

I sat in my class, starring at the board in front of me, twirling my pencil. Most days seemed to fly by like this. I absorbed the material, I didn't want to fail. But that didn't mean I was transfixed by lectures. I sighed and stood up as the class ended. I walked out and was greeted by Liss. She offered me a weak smile and I matched it, while running my arm around her. Chris popped up on the other side of her and we walked in silence. It was Friday and tomorrow they were holding official services for those lost on the Sea Heir. Four headstones had been placed in a small meadow in the woods between the Mazur and Dragomir estates.

"Miss Mazur." I nodded to Mikhail as Liss, Chris, and I climbed into the backseat of the SUV. We made our way through the city and made the familiar journey home. I stepped from the car and turned in time for Vikki to envelop me in a hug. I hugged her back and soon she made her way to Lissa to do the same. I walked into the foyer and saw many people I recognized as relatives to the Belikovs or Dragomirs. I stiffened when I saw who Olena was talking to.

"Natasha, I'm so sorry. I thought you knew Dimka was aboard as well." Tasha had a thing for Dimitri and they had been friends for a long time. She had always hoped they would turn into something more. I guess that was kind of my fault, for never giving him time. I mental shrugged and went to great my guests. At dinner I took my place at the head of the table with Lissa at the other end. Our guests littered the sides in between us and conversation flowed easily as they all caught up. How sad, that this situation served as a means to catch up to people we hadn't seen in ages. I frowned, maybe I should make more of an effort to socialize with friends. I was broke from my thoughts by Tasha. "Rose, thank you so much for welcoming us all into your home for the weekend." Her eyes were kind but sad. I nodded and smirked sadly. "I have plenty of room." Lissa caught my eye and I gave her a smile. Soon our guests had retired as well as Lissa and Chris. I followed Olena into the kitchen to help clean up the humongous mess.

"Roza, you need to rest. I can take of these." I shook my head as I took in the lines that only recently ringed her eyes. "Olena, please. I'll help, then we can both go to bed." She saw the stubborn set in my jaw and sighed with a small wistful smile. She washed while I rinsed and we both dried. Before long we were done and Olena bid me good night as she trudged off in the direction of her room. I turned the corner of my wing just as Adrian emerged from the bathroom. All wet hair and glistening body, I raked my eyes over him taking in the sight standing before me in just a towel. I motioned to the bedroom and his eyes gleamed wickedly. As soon as the door closed I met his greedy kiss with the same amount of force. He swallowed my grief happily, letting me use him to control my emotions. I pushed him to the bed and sat astride him. I looked down and for the first time I could see a future with him. I knew I would always love HIM. But that was no longer an option for me. I let out a shaky breath and allowed Adrian to comfort me.


	3. The tough get going

OK! Here's the next chapter! It is the shortest so far, I apologize. It's really more of a filler. I'm still looking for a beta because I know this story could be better! So, life is starting to pick back up and I'm going to try to keep a good schedule of updates for this story while I try the college experience. Anywho, leave me some feedback please, I appreciate all the pointers and knowing people are actually reading!

* * *

I stood slowly, unsure of my shaking legs. I walked with careful precision and laid one white rose on Eric's casket. I knew there wasn't a body there but it still gave me some sign of closure. This was it. I strode to Maksims next, repeating the gesture. I let out a shaking breath as I approached my father's. I closed my eyes and allowed several tears to slip from my eyes. One more. I carefully placed my last rose on the casket that was going to be my unraveling. I was vaguely aware that everyone was following my lead, laying their roses on the caskets. "Goodbye Dimitri. I never thought I would have to say that to you. But here I am. Please watch over me. I'm hopeless without your guidance, but you already know that." I turned swiftly on my heel, and with tears flowing freely down my face, strode to the black SUV where Mikhail waited.

"Home, Miss Mazur?" I pondered the thought, then nodded. We sped down the road and the scenery whizzed by. I walked into the foyer of the house and found Adrian waiting already. I hadn't known he had left. He stuck his hand out and I accepted it willingly. I thought about my future. I could take enough classes to graduate this spring. Then, I would take my rightful place as the head of Mazur Enterprises. I shook my head. 'One day at a time, Roza. You can't get ahead of yourself' I smiled wistfully.

* * *

I sat at a bar near my apartment, listening to my friends endless chatter filter around me. I was trying my damnedest to get wasted, I couldn't handle all the holiday cheer floating around me. It was suffocating. Liss was slowly being pulled from her depressed state. I guess after seven months it was normal. I sighed. Christmas carols swirled around me, mixing with everyone's voices. I looked up from my glass of bourbon and glanced around the room. This place was packed. Finals just ended for fall semester and everyone took to celebrating. Couples embraced, friends took selfies, guys bet on who could chug more, normal college kid stuff, and still I felt nothing. Adrian's head fell back in a hearty laugh and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder, bringing me back to the conversation at out table.

"Rose, we have to go shopping for dresses for my family's christmas party!" Lissa's smile was so bright I couldn't help but nod back at her and smile before turning the rest of my glass up, effectively draining it.

* * *

"Roza?" I smiled, hearing my name roll from Olena's mouth. I turned to see her walk out onto the balcony with me. I hugged my coat closer to my body. Adrian had left a while ago, going back to his city apartment. The sky spit snow and it landed in our hair, melting slowly. Olena came to a stop beside me and we both stood, staring into the darkening woods.

"I thought I should tell you how thankful I am, that you allow us to stay here." I whirled around, shocked. "Olena! You are my family. I'm not gonna kick you out. I don't want a house to my self and I couldnt think of anyone else I want to stay with me." I met her gaze firmly, showing her how ernest I was. She smiled and I swear it knocked me breathless. Her son used to have the same effect on me. I smiled back and wrapped my arms around her, dragging her back into the quit mansion.

* * *

I clinked glasses with Liss and the gang, and turned the scotch up, right as the ball dropped. Adrian grabbed me and kissed me hard before the fireworks started. Here's to another year. This one would be better. I would make sure of it. I was graduating in five months and taking over my father's empire. I walked to the roof of Adrian's penthouse apartment, where the party was going in full swing. I dodged and weaved between the hot sweaty bodies and stopped at the edge, looking out across the river. In that moment, I longed to get out of the city, back to the Mazur Estate, to see all of my remaining family. Unfortunately, I had given Mikhail the night off and I knew for a fact I wasn't sober enough to even try. Sighing, I walked back in and dutifully up to Adrian's side, where he slide an arm around me, handing me a glass, never breaking conversation with his friend Jesse.

* * *

I bolted awake, jolted from my nightmare. Adrian stirred and sat up, pulling me in his arms as he did so. "Bad dream?" I nodded and he sighed. I never told him what it was about. I let out a shaking breath and wiped my eyes. _I was running through a forest. Not like the ones here in Oregon. This one looked tropical. My breathing was ragged and my head felt like it was going to explode from pressure. My lungs burnt and I could feel the fire flaming up my calves as I pumped my legs faster and faster. I heard shouts from behind me and knew I must be running from them. I ducked and dodged limbs and roots, jumping over rocks. As I went farther and farther, I noticed that the terrain grew rockier and steeper. Soon I was jumping from rock to rock climbing higher and higher. I stopped to look at my surroundings and catch some of my breath. I looked down and saw a few of the men in black clothing reaching the bottom and looking up, shouting orders when they saw me. I looked over the other side and saw the ocean sprawling out as far as I could see. I threw the biggest rock I could pick up into the roar several hundred feet below me. I got as low as I could and ran down the ridge. Not stopping. Not looking back. I was stumbling down the long hillside, far from where I had originally climbed up when I stepped through the ground. It seemed like forever as I was falling but I knew it was only seconds. My left shoulder connected with one of the many spears pointed up. I gritted my teeth against the pain but a cry tumbled from my lips anyway. _

Shakily I rubbed a hand over my face and pulled Adrian with me to the bathroom. Today was my graduation. Tomorrow I would officially take over the business I had been left. It was one week away from being the anniversary of the day they had left. No. I wasn't going there today. That was behind me. As the hot water steamed over my shoulders and the steam rolled around me, I felt Adrian step in behind me. He messaged my shoulders as I lather my hair and body. I turn to face him as I rinse of, giving him my classic boxer-dropping smile. One that he met with his own dazzling smile.

Graduation whizzed by and before long Adrian, Lissa, Chris, and I were on our way back to the manor. I had decided to keep my apartment for business meetings and things like that in the city. I thanked the guests at my party Olena had insisted on throwing me and made sure to mingle as much as was expected. Lissa grabbed me in a hug, spewing her plans for our summer. I giggled some at her enthusiasm, happy to see her so animated. Christian even gave me a hug, which I think surprised us both. He kissed me on the cheek. "They would be so proud." His eyes glinted for a second and I didn't have to question who. I grabbed him in another hug.

The Belikovs swarmed me when the party had died, all animatedly talking about how they were excited I would be staying here now and that the place would liven up etc etc. I smiled. They truly were my family. Soon everyone was retired to their separate wings. Everyone agreed we would save cleaning for tomorrow. Tomorrow. I sighed. I would make the statement at noon, stating my arrival at ME. I was making the statement from the house so I wouldn't have to drive into the city.

I sat on my bed and began undressing. Adrian stirred from his side of the bed. "Little Heiress. What am I going to call you after tomorrow?" He looked so concerned I had no choice but to laugh. He smiled and pulled me to him. "Adrian, I'm not done undressing." He gave me a smirk. "Don't worry about it Little Heiress. I have it under control." Well, who would want to deprive a man of his wants.

The press ate every word out of my hand, hanging onto each and every syllable. The silent Rosemarie Mazur spoke. I told them about the storm, the people who were lost, I told them about finishing college, and finally about taking over ME. Some asked why I changed my name. So I told them. I kept my mother's maiden name to preserve her memory, so now I was doing the same for my father. I thanked them for coming and climbed up the stairs and into the confines of my home. Adrian met me at the door giving me a peck on the lips.

I would miss him, but he had made the decision to work internationally for ME and I admired his willingness to help. He gave me one last look before he opened the door and climbed into the car waiting for him. I gave him a small smile and blew him a kiss. I turned and walked through the foyer and made my way to my father's office. I began to look through paper work. Looking at all of the holdings we had and the deals my father was in the process of making. I stopped when I was a merger with Dashkov Incorporated. They were our biggest competition and it struck me odd that they would offer a merger.

I was yanked from my thoughts when Mikhail entered my office. His face ashen."What is it? Mikhail?" He stood for a moment longer and handed me his phone. "Hello?" "Rosemarie? Where did Tanner go?" I choked back a sob and held my hand over my mouth.. "Maksim?" I whispered. "Rose? Are you alright?" I shook my head, knowing he couldn't see me. "No. Where are you?!' I couldnt believe it. This wasn't real. "I'm at a port in California. We were caught in a storm Rose. I'm so sorry. Can I please speak to your father." He didn't know. Oh Maks. "Stay where you are. I'm bringing the jet."

I threw the phone on the desk and grabbed Mikhail, who was still gapping, by the arm and ran from the house. When we reached the car he snapped out of it and jumped into the driver side. We broke every speed limit on the way to the airstrip and before I knew it, we were in the air headed to the coordinates Maks supplied for us. A thousand questions rattled through my head. What happened? Was there anyone else with him? I knew I couldn't let myself hope but I couldn't stop myself either.

When we landed I shot from my seat and bolted for the car waiting for us, Mikhail trailing behind us. When we arrived at the dock I wasn't really sure where to go. He had never said where he was staying. Mikhail and I wandered the dock searching frantically. We came to a stop when a dark haired man with a broad build stepped from a barber shop. His kind brown eyes met mine and tears immediately started rolling down my face. I ran to him and to my surprise he opened his arms, catching me. He shook Mikhail's hand and for the first time in a year, Mikhail grinned. We made our way to the airstrip, less frantic this time. We sat down on the jet, Maks in front of me, and I knew I would have to relive everything all over again. I looked up into Brown eyes that I was so familiar with and took a deep breath before starting my story.


	4. Light In the Tunnel

Okay guys! Heres chapter four! Also another filler-like chapter. I know, I know, I apologize, but, things pick up next chapter! ;) So hang in there! I am still considering a beta if anyone would be interested? Anyway, enjoy! And don't forget to leave feedback! :)

* * *

Maks sat speechless, tears silently trailing down his face. Slowly he lifted his head to look me in the eyes. "I had no idea. I sent the three of them to the life boat when the weather was getting worse. The boat had taken on some water, I believe it was sabotage. The Sea Heir was state of the art. A storm like that shouldn't have taken her down." He choked. "I didn't know they didn't make it before it went down. It was all so quick." I had to know, so I asked.

"Where have you been?" It was meant to be a strong question but came out as a whisper. "I floated on a fragment of the hull for days. I lost track. I washed a shore on one of the many islands and spent months upon months there. I don't know how many. Then I saw a distant ship and lit the smoke signal I had made in all of my time. And then I came here. I called home as soon as I could." I nodded, taking in all of this information. Sabotage. Someone was after my family. Chills ran down my spine.

"Maks. Who would do this? Who had my father pissed off recently?" He looked thoughtful. "I pondered that most of my time on the island. I think the only person I could think of is Victor Dashkov." Chills ran down my spine. "Your father had just refused a merger proposition and promised to ruin his business. Of course, we didn't think he would try to kill literally, only business wise. But its the only thing that makes sense. Has anything happened since the accident?" He looked into my eyes, and just like Dimitri, it felt like he could see my soul. I shook my head. Besides tabloids, no one had been attacked or threatened. Then a thought struck me and I froze. "ME has been silent for a year, since the attack. I graduated and yesterday announced my plan to take over the company and that I would start by doing international work first." My mind was spinning. Maks looked troubled.

"You haven't been anywhere in your company jet have you? Just this one? Just your private one correct Rose?" He grabbed my shoulders, forcing me to look deep into his eyes. Tears welled up and I shook my head. "Adrian. Adrian is on a company jet headed for Brazil." The look on Maks' face told me everything. That's what would be targeted next. Maks took me into his arms, knowing he was the only father figure I had left and uttered calming words to me in Russian, just like Dimitri used to.

In that moment, I sent a prayer that I wouldn't be left with out one of my lovers. I don't know if I could survive another funeral. Mikhail filled Maks in and gladly stepped down as head of security so that, once again, Maksim Belikov stood guard of the Mazur family line. We stepped from the plane and I could feel the tension radiating from Maks. I could only imagine Olena's reaction and smiled. When we arrived Maks sat looking around, taking it in. I couldn't imagine what it must have been like. I was having him sent in for evaluation at the hospital tomorrow. But today he could reunite with his family. I was so happy he was alive, but it was a bittersweet reminder.

I climbed the steps and called for Olena when I walked through the foyer. She ran to me and gave me a huge hug. "Roza! What were you thinking? You didn't call or tell us where you were going!" I placed my hands on her shoulders and with a huge smile I told her what had happened. She covered her mouth with eyer hand and I led her outside, where Maks stood. The moment they saw one another they met each other halfway and I turned to give them some privacy. As the rest of the Belikovs ran outside to take part of the reunion, I motioned to Mikhail and we walked through the house to the grand room.

Later, at dinner, the Belikovs chatted happily. The loss of son and brother close to their minds but pushed down by the reappearance of their father. I smiled. I was happy to see the rest of my "family' happy. Don't get me wrong I was elated to have him back, but I just couldnt squish down the other loss that clouded my mind. My phone rang.

"Mazur." I answered shortly, excusing myself from the table at the same time. "Miss Mazur. It's Spiridon." Adrian's guard. He continued. "The plane went down. I'm not sure where we are but I don't know how much longer we can survive. Mr. Ivashkov is bleeding from his head and has scrap from the plane stuck through his abdomen." I only caught half of what he was saying because he was so worked up. "Calm down. Listen calm dow-" "Please don't! Please!" He cut me off and his outburst was soon followed by the pop of a gun. Once. Twice. Four times. And finally one last time. I shut my eyes and dropped my phone as I sunk onto one of the lounge chairs in the living room. The jet had three staff aboard, Adrian, and Spiridon. They were all dead. I punched numbers into my phone and ordered for a rescue mission just in case.

After a few more moments I reigned my emotions in and walked to the dining room where the Belikovs still chatted. All with broad smiles lighting their faces. "Excuse me. Can I borrow the guest of honor for a moment." They nodded and Maks followed me down the hall to my office. I filled him in and the look on his face was grim. He opened his mouth but I cut him off. "I'm fine. Enjoy your time with your family. You deserve it. And tell them that I retired for the evening." I didn't mean for it to but it sounded more of an order than a wish. He nodded. "Thank you. Rose. For taking care of my family." I shook my head. "You have it backwards. It's me that should be thanking your family." With one last smile he strode from my office.

XrX

The rescue plane had confirmed no survivors and would return within hours with the bodies. I made the call to Lissa and to all the other relatives of the people on the plane. Adrian's mother sobbed into the phone, bringing me to tears with her, while his father screamed at me. Rightfully so, I admit. The press had already covered it, getting the inside and claimed that Mazur Enterprises was under attack. They had something right. They started dredging up memories from last year, connecting the two accidents. Maksim made a statement regarding his suspicions, trying to keep the press at bay. I wasn't going to say anything.

Time seem to flash by at that point. I buried myself in work and the investigation behind who was attacking me. Adrian's funeral. Lissa's graduation. Christmas. New Years. They all blended together. I walked down the path to the meadow silently. I met my destination and was surprised to see only three headstones. Oh wait. I laid one bouquet in front of each, coming to a stop at the last one. I sighed and sank to my knees, bending and laying my head on the cool marble. I was faintly aware of snow flurrying around me at that point but made no effort to move. I inhaled a shaky breath.

"I don't know what I'm doing here Dimitri. I tried to live but it was just so hard. And now Adrian's gone. Your father is back. So you should come back to. I know what you're gonna say. 'You can't live in the past Roza. Live for the future. Show the world who you are.' But I can't do that anymore Dimitri. I can't go out to dinner without the press railroading me with questions about you and dad and Eric and Adrian. I just work Dimitri. When I don't I work. I stay in the gym. I can feel you the most there. I need you here Dimitri." My voice cracked and sobs erupted from my chest, echoing through the meadow. I couldn't stop, it was like a dam broke. As my sobs grew quieter I herd someone walking towards me.

I felt a coat settle around my shoulders and looked into the familiar eyes of Olena Belikov. I stood and she enveloped me in a hug. "Oh Roza." We stayed like that for a while and I was thankful that she had been the one to find me like that. When my sobs had completely subsided I was just left with silent tears making a trek down my cheeks and rolling off my chin. She pulled back and wiped my face. I shuddered. "You really are to kind to me Olena." She chuckled. "You are family Roza. You always have been." I smiled along with her as we headed back down the path to the house.

"You know, I always thought you and Dimka would marry and have children together. You were the only person he really seemed to take an interest in." Fresh tears poured over. "I was awful to him that last year, while I was with Adrian. I wish I could take it back." She shook her head. "No Roza. You weren't awful. You were young. And afraid." She smiled knowingly. "But I know my Dimka loved you all the same." She looked at me with a face full of awe. "Thank you Roza." I gaped but before I could ask her what for she cut me off. "You taught my Dimka to love. And I know he loved you till the very end Roza." I choked down a sob. "Oh Olena. I don't think I'll ever stop loving him." Her answering smile was so bright it could have lit up the entire galaxy. "I know dear, I know." With that she wrapped her arm around my shoulders and we walked back to the house quiet once more. I took in the sight of flurries dancing around us and gave a small, sad smile.


	5. Even Heroes Have the Right to Bleed

Another quick update! I think this is what many people are looking forward to ;) I told myself I would wait a little while before uploading but…. I decided to go ahead. :) Also, I realized previously I have forgotten my Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Richelle Mead does. I only thought of the plot.

* * *

I sat down in front of the all too familiar headstone. "They caught him Dimitri. They got Dashkov and he's gonna rot under the jail for all that he's done." I sighed "It's almost four years Dimitri. I can't believe it. It feels like just yesterday that you told me you would be back in two weeks." I huffed. "I think you lost track of time Comrade." I sat there a little longer before I checked my watch and cursed. I was gonna be late for lunch with Lissa and Christian. We had to go over details for their wedding in the fall. I sighed again. I was happy for them but at the same time so jealous it ate me up inside. And I knew it was because they had one another and I had no one. Mason had finally settled down with Meridith, a girl we had gone to college with. Eddie and Mia were married and expecting their first child late this fall. And I? I have built my father's already remarkable business even higher. We funded many applied science divisions over the world, helping to move the advances of the future.

I stroked the headstone lovingly before I walked back to the house where I met Maksim at the car. He gave me a knowing smile. "I believe you're late for lunch Miss Mazur." I chuckled and climbed in. We pulled in the small cafe owned by Dimitri's older sisters and dashed to the door, just as the love birds walked through. I grinned. "If I didn't know any better, I would say Rosie had to make a mad dash to make it on time." I glared at Chris as I gave Lissa a hug. "Can it sparky." I waved at my fellow housemates that stood at the counter and plopped into the seat reserved for me.

Lissa and I chatted aimlessly for sometime while sparky and Maksim struck up manly conversation. "What are you going to wear to the benefit on Friday Rose?" My head snapped to meet Lissa's gaze. Shit. I forgot about the benefit. Mazur Enterprises had a benefit every year on the weak of the accident anniversary to raise money towards a scholarship awarded at Portland State. I shrugged. "I'm sure I can find something Lissa." She huffed and I knew then that we would be taking a trip to town this week to buy a gown.

I stepped from the car and let my black heels carry me into the gala where the benefit was being held. I sighed. Here goes nothing. The night was filled with bidding and drinking and laughter. Just like every year we received a ridiculous amount of money for the scholarship on behalf of the three men lost in the tragic "accident" at sea. And like every year, Maksim would make a speech thanking everyone who came out and supported our family. I simply mingled with potential donors, like I was supposed to.

I sighed as I fell into the lounge chair in my living room. For May there was a chill in the air and I was glad one of the servants had started a fire. I closed my eyes and thought about tonight. I was, glad I didn't have to present the scholarship, Maksim volunteered to every year. That would be in a few weeks at graduation. I sighed. I still was expected there.

I guess I dozed off because the next thing I knew strong arms were carrying me down the halls and into my room. I was sat down on my bed and suddenly I was cold again. I reached out to grab his hand. "Dimitri, don't go." I knew it had to be him. Soft hands replaced the masculine ones and began to unzip my gown and get me ready for bed. When I was tucked in I thought I heard voices, but I'm sure I was dreaming. "I worry about her Maksim." "I know dear, I do too" My bedroom door closed then and I drifted into a fitful nights sleep.

I stood as still as I could. These heels weren't a good choice for standing at a graduation all day. Before I knew it Maks had presented the scholarship and it was time to head to dinner. I climbed into the SUV along with Maks, and we made our way to eat at some over priced restaurant with extremely wealthy people. Ugh, I just want to take my shoes off. We had almost arrived when my phone rang.

"Rose Mazur speaking." "Hello Miss Mazur, I'm Doctor Olendzki at Portland General" I was baffled. Why was I getting a phone call from the hospital? "How may I help you?" I'm not one for waiting, so thankfully the good doctor continued. "There's a man here that was found on the docks late last night. He claims that he lives with you. He says his name is Dimitri Belikov." My hand shot to Maks' arm while the rest of my body stilled. I barely managed to let her know we were on our way. I told Maks and phoned the house to let Olena know. Maks got us through town and parked in record time while letting the others in my dinner party know I wouldn't make it.

I ran through the hospital doors and to reception. "Dimitri Belikov." I panted, out of breath. "Room 405. The doctor is waiting." I shot forward and skidded into the elevator punching the number 4. I turned to look at Maks whose eyes were wild with adrenaline, mirroring my own I was sure. We reached floor 4 and were met by a women in a hospital coat. Dr. Olendzki. We said our formalities and she began to fill us in.

"He has suffered severe injuries. Some of which I'm not sure how he is standing in that room. His body is mostly scars and the amount of scar tissue on his bones amazes me that he can even walk. I don't know anything about the man you lost, Miss Mazur, but keep in mind that he may not be the man that was found last night."

The elevator dinged and Olena rushed out with a bag of Dimitri's things. She got the same talk while Maks held her. Meanwhile I walked over to the window that looked in on the room. I covered my mouth with my hand at the sight of Dimitri's back. He stood with his palms on the glass as he looked out at the city below him. He looked like he used to, only I could see it was all muscle, absolutely no fat lined the wiry, lean muscle that rippled just under his skin.

Olena and Maks opened the door and I stood where I was. They deserved the best reunion in the books. Dimitri tensed when the door clicked but slowly turned around. He looked at Olena and Maks and his eyes glossed over. He walked to them and I suddenly felt like I was intruding. I walked to Olendzki and asked to see the X-rays. We walked down the corridor to the black room and she flipped the lights and my breath caught. She wasn't kidding. X-ray upon X-ray showed the damage done to him.

It made my temper flare in a way that had only happened a handful of times in my life. I nodded to the doctor and we walked back out. I shuffled cautiously into the room, not sure if I wanted to meet anyone's eyes. I sucked in a breath and looked to Dimitri, where he sat clothed on the bed.

"Are you ready to go home?" Wow my voice sounded almost normal. Dimitri looked to me and a smile split his face open. He moved to me but before I could wrap my arms around him he grabbed them and held them by my shoulders. He looked me up and down and up again and kissed me on the forehead. I smiled and held my hand out to him, not sure if he would take it. He did, without hesitation. "We should go eat, to celebrate." Maks proposed. I agreed, only if I could pick up the tab.

We ate in comfortable silence, Dimitri commenting that he had missed the comforts of his life. Maks agreed and they began discussing what had changed since he had been gone. I kept my eyes down for most of the meal, especially when they got to the part about Adrian's plane going down. I looked up in time to catch a glimpse of Dimitri's face, filled with compassion and sorrow for me. The thing I liked the most was that there was no pity. I hated being pitied.

The Belikovs practically bounded up the stairs at the house, happier than I had seen them in a long time. I smiled. Dimitri's sisters tackled him and with my goodnights I left them to catch up. I sat in my den, watching the fire crackle. It wasn't cold out, but it comforted me. I smiled he was back. He was real. For the first time in a long time, I felt my body sag with relief. He came back to me. He may not be exactly the same. I had no idea what happened to him, but he was here. And that was all the mattered.

I must have sat there, starring into the flames, longer than I realized. I sensed a body behind me and turned. Dimitri stood in the doorway, lent against the frame, just watching me. I had no idea what to say really. I was so scared. Of losing him again in any way. I finally brought my gaze to meet his warm one, which to my surprise, was regarding me tenderly. I don't know what I expected him to say or feel. Maybe to be mad at how I led him around, even while I was dating Adrian. He must have seen the distress on my face because he walked to me and knelt between my legs, grabbing my face as he did so. Looking into his deep eyes, this close in front of me, and smelling his toxic scent combined with the solidness of his presence was overwhelming. I fought my water works as much as I could, but they spilled over any way. He wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled my chin to look at him.

"Hey, what's all this for?" I shook my head back and forth several times before opening my mouth and a jumble of sobs erupted. "I'm so so sorry Dimitri. I should have never let you leave. I should have told my father not to go. I'm so sorry. Don't hate me please. I can't lose you again." He tucked my head in the crook of his neck, shaking his head. "None of this was your fault Roza. Don't you ever think that you hear me? You're the only reason I survived Roza, you're all that kept me going." I noticed his back was stiff as a board. He probably wishes I would stop snotting on him. God Rose you always were the charmer. I pulled back apologizing. He chuckled softly. "You always were stubborn. How many times do I have to tell you? You have nothing to be sorry for Roza." I sniffled. "But you were stiff, I know when I'm not welcome Dimitri." Pain flashed through his brown eyes and he sighed. He stood up and my sobbing intensified.

He ran a hand through his hair, a habit of his when he was agitated. He came to kneel in front of me once more. "Shh, that's not it Roza. I just-" He trailed off, seeming distant. "Roza, I can't really explain it." He grabbed my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes. His eyes looked pained. "Roza, let me try something. But you can't touch me, okay? Do you trust me?" I nodded, wordlessly. He pulled me to him, wrapping one arm around me to hold my head and the other at my mid back, almost as if he was assuring himself that I couldn't touch him. I felt him inhale my scent and him sigh. "I missed you so much. I was so afraid. That I could never feel you again."

I opened my mouth to ask him why I couldn't touch him then, but at that moment he pulled back to look at me. I could see him take in the circles around my eyes and the change in the amount of muscle I had gained. He frowned. "You need sleep, my Roza." And before I could retort, he bent and gathered me in his arms easily. I propped my hand on his chest out of reflex and he gasped, his eyes flashing. I pulled them back and looked down. "Put them around my neck Roza." He managed to keep his voice soft and caring, but I knew him well enough to hear the undertone that wavered. I obliged and began playing with the ends of his hair.

Dimtiri didn't miss a step as he opened my bedroom door and sat me gently on the bed. He smiled down at me and kissed me on the cheek before pulling away and straightening up. "Don't go." The words tumbled from my mouth before I could stop them. He nodded and carefully slid his duster from his shoulders. He toed his shoes off and his socks followed. "You're sleeping in your clothes?" He regarded me carefully before nodding slowly. Oh. "Well that's uncomfortable. I hope you don't expect me to do the same?" He chuckled and shook his head. I got up and grabbed a tank top and some sleep shorts before retreating into my bathroom.

After brushing my teeth and changing, I walked back out to see Dimitri standing by my bed. Upon further inspection, I realized he was looking at the photograph that sat on the bedside table. It was taken not long before he left for the trip. We had been in the park in the city, just sitting and enjoying the spring day. I had decided to take the picture because I had looked cute and my best friend was with me. I smiled and realized he had turned and was starring at me. His look was filled with such passion and awe that it struck me speechless. "Come on Comrade. This whole sleeping business was your idea." He smiled broadly at me and tackled me onto the bed, trapping me under him. I knew by now that his neck was fair game, and took no time in snaking my hands around to tangle in his locks. He hmm and kissed my cheek. He sank down beside me and pulled me against him, my back to his chest. He left just enough room so that I wasn't flush against him. He draped his arm over my hip and before I knew it, I had drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Question: Would anyone like a chapter from Dimitri's POV? I've written one already, but am debating on just rewriting it from Rose's POV. Chapter six is in Rose's but seven currently is written from Dimitri's. Let me know what you all think! I like hearing from everyone!**


	6. You Would See Me Differently, As Damaged

Here it is! Ch.5 from our beloved russian! Let me know what you guys think! I liked writing from his POV and hope I conveyed the message I want!

* * *

I sat hunched against the harsh winds that carried the tuna ship through the sea. I knew my face was pinched in a hard mask. The fishermen avoided contact with me at all costs, only stopping to ask if I needed anything every so often. I knew I should thank them more than the gruff one I muttered upon them finding me, I just couldn't find the emotion to. My body was rigid as we sailed under the black sky. It was waiting for something bad to happen. Because it always seemed to.

I was faintly aware that the sky was becoming brighter around us. A middle aged man approached me. "Where are you headed son?" I blanched before swinging my hardened gaze up to meet his soft one. "Portland." He nodded, and with a second glance back, walked off. I watched as the coast line approached again and I noted the bright lights of civilization that spotted up and down the shore. At some time early in the morning the boat docked and I strode warily off the ship, glancing around.

I approached the first person I saw, to ask for a phone, but upon taking in my appearance, they called 911. I sighed. I just wanted to go home. Home. The word echoed through my mind. What would it be like? I wondered idly. As I sat with the man who had called me an ambulance, I watched one of the t.v.'s through the window of a bar. Why was it so busy at this time of morning? I had to remind myself that people still partied. I snorted. What surprised me was what was on the t.v. It seemed to be coverage of some event that had been a few weeks ago, raising money for some scholarship. That's when I saw her. In a long black and red gown. She was shown walking through the door and people immediately flocked to her. I felt my lips twitch for the first time in four years, as the ice that encased my body and soul seemed to crack.

I was brought from my thoughts as sirens filled the air. Great. The ride to Portland General was a tense one. The paramedics looking me over from head to toe. I sighed. Once at the hospital, it wasn't any different. Dr. Olendzki was nice enough and understood when I told her to limit her touching. She was kind enough to get someone in to cut my hair and beard. The island hadn't had nice things like that.

"Sir," She started before I cut her off. "Dimitri. Dimitri Belikov." She nodded, her kind eyes smiling at me. "Dimitri, the injuries sustained to your body make it a miracle that I'm even having this conversation with you." I simply nodded, not willing to go there with the good doctor. She continued, understanding I wasn't sharing. "The amount of scar tissue on your joints and bones alone look to be that of a middle aged, hard working man. The trauma seen in your groin area is so great that adoption will be the only future for children. Then, to take in the amount of raised scar tissue covering your skin, I'm deeming you a miracle." Her eyes held pity and I almost snorted. I didn't know if my father was alive, or if the rest of my family would even accept the person I was now. I was sure Roza would think I was hideous, so children weren't an issue. She continued on for some time, but I tuned out. She broke back into my thoughts when she asked if there was anyone she could call. I froze momentarily.

"Rose Mazur." Her eyebrows shot up and she nodded before leaving me alone. It was night again and I made my way to the full length window looking over Portland. I had no idea how long I stood there, thinking. What would she say? Belikov, don't be stupid. You couldn't keep her father from getting killed and you broke your promise to her. You left her alone. I was sure she wanted nothing to do with me. Plus, her and Adrian were probably married anyway. The bitter thought struck through my mind and for the first time in a long time, I felt jealous.

I heard the door click shut and stiffened, before turning. I wasn't met with Roza's gaze, it was my parents. Shock resounded in my core and I made my way to them. Momma's tears spilt over, and against my body's desires, I reached out and hugged her, then my father. She handed me a bag of my things and I went to the bathroom to change from the scrubs I had been given. We sat together for a few minutes before the door clicked again.

This time a familiar scent of rose and vanilla assaulted my senses. I looked up from my spot on the bed and met her gaze. It was like global warming inside my body. Like all of the ice melted all at once. "Are you ready to go home?" I could tell she was working hard to sound normal and to anyone else she would have. But I could see how nervous and excited she was. I smiled. An actual smile and it felt foreign on my face. I moved towards her, grabbing her shoulders. Trying to look normal and hide the panic that shot through my chest. I looked her over, assessing the changes, drinking her in. She was leaner than she had been. Not skinnier, but she had much more muscle. She no longer looked like the young party girl, but now a sophisticated businesswoman. I planted a tender kiss on her forehead and she melted in my hands immediately. I smiled slightly, glad some things didn't change. She held her hand out and I gladly laced my fingers through hers, surprised that my body hummed at the touch and didn't recoil.

My father had suggested dinner and as we pulled up to the lavish restaurant I almost couldn't believe my eyes. It seemed just like old times. Almost. Except in the place of the eccentric Abe Mazur stood a beautiful, younger version of him. My father escorted her through the throng of people, like a body guard was trained to do. Roza waved at a few and smiled at others. She had perfected this life and the thought made me proud.

We were seated and my father soon started conversation about what all I had missed. He made sure to cover everything about the sabotages. My brow creased and my eyes shot to Roza when he mentioned the plane crash. She made sure to make herself look busy. My heart sunk, knowing she was completely alone. All this time I had thought she had moved on without me.

When we arrived at the estate, my jaw almost dropped again. I forgot what this place really looked like. Memories did my home no justice. I stepped from the car and was immediately pounced on by my sisters, all of whom had tears streaming down their cheeks. I tried as subtly as possible to disentangle myself and only embrace them slightly without making it noticeable. We talked and chatted in the main den for hours. My mind was occupied with where Roza was. I had noticed her gone the moment she had left my family to reunite.

Finally I walked to our wing and saw the crackling of the fire in our den. I walked to the doorway and stopped, leaning against it. I sat watching her as she turned to look at me. Her faced told me that she had absolutely no idea what to say now. I almost chuckled at her. Then, I saw her distress seeping to the surface and made my way to her, kneeling between her knees, taking her face in my hands. She gazed deep into my eyes before tears started spilling over, each one breaking my heart.

"Hey, what's all this for?" She shook her head hysterically before sobs erupted from her, bringing words out with them. "I'm so so sorry Dimitri. I should have never let you leave. I should have told my father not to go. I'm so sorry. Don't hate me please. I can't lose you again." I shook my head, pulling her closer and tucking her head into my neck. I couldn't believe that this woman was trying to persuade me not to hate her, when in reality it should have been the other way around. I tried not to stiffen, but I could feel the tension radiating off of me. "None of this was your fault Roza. Don't you ever think that you hear me? You're the only reason I survived Roza, you're all that kept me going." I had to make her understand, but she kept apologizing. I couldn't help the chuckle that left my lips. "You always were stubborn. How many times do I have to tell you? You have nothing to be sorry for Roza." She sniffled, still not pacified. "But you were stiff, I know when I'm not welcome Dimitri." Damn it. I started to pace, only to intensify her sobs.

My hands snaked into my hair, pulling it slightly. I knelt down again. Now she thinks I don't want anything to do with her. I had to make her understand. "Shh, that's not it Roza…" I trailed off, trying to explain. "Roza, I can't really explain it." I grabbed her chin so I could look into her eyes. That was the only way I could tell what she was thinking. Pain shot through my chest at the look in them. I took a deep breath. "Roza, let me try something. But you can't touch me, okay? Do you trust me?" She nodded and my heart hammered against my ribs. My body screamed at me to run hard and fast. Instead, I pulled her to me, one arm cradling her head to my chest and the other circled around her arms, holding them down. I inhaled her scent and sighed. "I missed you so much. I was so afraid. That I could never feel you again." My voice cracked slightly.

I pulled back and assessed her face. I could see the defined circles under her eyes and frowned. "You need sleep, my Roza." And not leaving her a choice, I gathered her in my arms effortlessly. Shock lanced through me as she reflexively braced against my chest. She dropped her hands and I immediately told her to put them around my neck. I tried to keep the waver from my voice, but I knew she could hear it. I felt her play with the ends of my hair and stifled a broad smile.

I opened the door to her room with ease and sat her on her bed. I smiled down at her and kissed her on the cheek before pulling back. "Don't go." I froze at her words but nodded anyway. I slid my duster off and removed my shoes. "You're sleeping in your clothes?" I carefully nodded, knowing that if she saw the hell inflicted on my body she would run for the hills. "Well that's uncomfortable. I hope you don't expect me to do the same?" I chuckled again and shook my head. She grabbed her sleep wear and walked to the bathroom.

I waited patiently, remembering all the memories I had in this room. A picture caught my attention and I stood and made my way over to the bedside table. What ice was left in my heart from the time on that island evaporated when I realized what picture it was. She had insisted on taking it because she looked cute. I was speechless. Of all pictures to have and of all the people they could have been of, she had a picture of us sitting beside her bed. I was so shocked that it took a second to realize she was standing behind me. I turned to look at her, still in awe and she looked speechless. "Come on Comrade. This whole sleeping business was your idea." I couldn't help the broad smile that lit my face and I jumped on her, tackling her. She took no time in tangling her hands in my hair. I hmmed before kissing her cheek and sinking down beside her. I pulled her close, longing for her touch, but kept enough space to keep my body from screaming in alarm. Before I could stop myself, my eyelids drooped and I was thrown into the world of dreams.


	7. Home is a Battle Field

Here's Chapter seven! This is in Rose's POV. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Even the not so nice ones. All I can say is: This story is just beginning. Nothing is set in stone right now. There are surprises in store. I'm so thankful for the continued support this story is getting. Thank you all so much!

* * *

I woke to something whimpering. I opened my eyes and saw that light poured in through the window. That's odd. I normally don't sleep this late. The events from last night poured over me and realization dawned on me. Dimitri. I slowly turned to face him. He was the source of the whimpering. He jerked his head side ways. "Don't go. Please. No!" By the end he half-shouted. Pain lanced through my chest and tears pricked my eyes. I slowly moved my hand to the side of his face, brushing the lone tear that trekked down his cheek. He quietened. My other hand touched the crease between his eyes, smoothing it out. I kissed his forehead, watching him sleep.

His breathing deepened and my mind kicked in over drive. What happened to him? Was that why he didn't like being touched? Why wouldn't he tell me? Scars. That one word sent my mind from spiraling to slamming still. I had to get him to open up to me. In his own time of course. I knew I couldn't force him or I would be no better than whatever caused this. I sighed. **"His body is mostly scars and the amount of scar tissue on his bones amazes me that he can even walk" **I fought the urge to be sick. There was only one thing that made sense. Whatever was on that island with him for four years, tortured him. A tear leaked from my eye and I quickly swiped it away.

His eyes fluttered a few times before groggily opening. It took him a few moments to adjust to the lighting and take in his surroundings. I thought he would yank away from my hands, but instead he closed his eyes again and lent into them. Right, his face is fair game as well. I needed a map. He groaned before stretching. I herd several pops from his joints. Signs of his terrible four years. I could only stare, taking in the sight before me. Dimitri finally noticed and I swear I saw a faint blush creep across his skin. I smiled and caught his gaze with mine. His returning smile was bright enough to blind me. I lent forward some, making sure he knew my intent, and placed a small kiss on this head, while wrapping my arms around his neck and tangling my hands in his hair.

I held him to my chest until finally sighing. "Your family is probably dying to see you. To make sure you're real." He chuckled lightly as I pulled away from him, giving his cheek one last kiss before rolling out of bed.

I felt his stare on my back as looked for something to wear. I pulled out a pair of track shorts and a sports bra. Some time in the gym would do me some good. An idea flashed through my mind. I smirked. Let's see what damage I could do. I grabbed the hem of my cami and tugged it over my head, my inner goddess doing a fist pump when I herd a sharp intake of breath. I had to bight my lip to keep from giggling. I slid the bra I had set out over my head. Now for the really fun part. With my back still turned, I hooked my fingers in the waist band of my shorts and slid them ceremoniously down my legs before gracefully stepping out of them. I bent, stepping into my shorts, and drug them up until they sat gracefully on my hips. Still not looking, I pulled my hair up into a pony tail and walked to my closet to find my shoes. I pranced from my closet and saw Dimitri, sitting on the edge of the bed with his elbows on his knees and his hands classed loosely together in front of him, with a quiet, intrigued look on his face. He looked appraisingly at my outfit. He jumped up as I stalked towards him and my man-eater smile covered my face. He looked wary, afraid that I would touch somewhere out of bounds I was sure. But, behaving like I hardly do, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his face down close enough so, on my tip toes, I could just reach his cheek. He shook his head at me.

"Come on comrade. I'm going to workout and you're going to see your family." He chuckled at my bossiness."You work out a lot." It was meant as a question, but came out as a statement. I nodded anyway, my breath catching slightly. "We always used to work out together. You were always with me." I let a sad smile flit across my face before shaking my head and holding my hand out. We parted ways at the bottom of the stairs, he heading out of our wing and into the main kitchen and I looped around to the gym.

As always, I started with running. I pumped my legs faster and faster, thinking of the way Dimitri's eyes flashed when I touched him, his sharp intake of breath, and his whimpers from this morning. I finally stopped at six miles, completely spent. I sat down on a bench to drink some water. What sick person could hurt someone like Dimitri? I moved onto weights and before I knew it, all of my limbs felt like jello. I was on my way to my bedroom to shower when my phone rang. It was Lissa.

I filled her in on all of the events of last night and she squealed. "We are going to that italian restaurant you like in town. You should come! I need to see him in person and I know Chris has missed him! We'll meet at 7 okay? Don't be horribly late!" After a little longer discussing how her wedding details were working out, we said our goodbyes. Man she was a handful. I chuckled to myself.

After dressing in a pair of khaki shorts and a low cut red shirt, I blow dried my hair, threw some makeup on, and found a pair of sandals, before exiting my room and making my way down to the main part of the house. The Belikovs sat talking animatedly in the den and I snuck by to the kitchen.

After drinking some orange juice and eating a few slices of apple, I made my way to join in the chatter. When I reached the den, I thought briefly about where I would sit. Sonya and Karolina sat next to one another on the love seat, with Paul and Zoya playing in the floor. Olena and Maks sat with Viktoria on the couch while Dimitri occupied the lounge chair. I was about to back out and go back to my wing before Olena called out my name. "Roza! Come sit." I sighed and smiled. I slowly walked across the den, still contemplating my decision. I was about to sit down next to Vikki when I saw Dimitri shift and spread his legs apart. I took the invitation and plopped down on the floor in between his knees. He scooted up, still in conversation with his parents about the night the boat went down. I felt his hand wrap around my hair as he started to comb through it. I knew he loved my hair and honestly I loved when he played with it.

"Abe, Eric and I made it to the life boat. We floated for days upon days." He paused. "Finally we washed onto a beach. We were so tired and dehydrated we could barely climb from the raft. We set out in search for food, water, something." I hated the pain his voice held as he told us his story. "We made it to the wood line before I herd a twig snap." His fingers stopped mid way in my hair and I felt him tense. Oh no. "Men in all black came from everywhere. There were so many." He sounded lost in his memory. "I herd a gun shot ring out and immediately pushed Eric and Abe down. Eric was the one who was shot." I gasped. I guess that was enough for Dimitri to continue. "I pushed Abe up and through the woods we ran. It seemed like an eternity, I was so tired and hungry. But finally as Abe got weaker and weaker I grabbed him and started thinking of places that would be best to take refuge in. I stumbled, sending both of us down. I told Abe to keep moving but, he just wouldn't go. Saying that he couldn't, not without me. So I began to stand and at the same time I looked up his eyes opened in shock and he crumpled in front of me. I was left starring at one of the men. I tried running but there was no point."

He stopped and I could feel the small quake that racked his body. I was speechless. The confirmation that Eric nor my father were alive was astounding. At that moment I knew I had held onto hope. Hope that because there were no bodies, they couldn't be dead. But Dimtiri had had to witness both of their murders. Dimitri let out a shaky breath. "I tried Roza, I tried so hard. I thought I could get him back to you. I'm so sorry he's dead. And I couldn't stop it." I had started shaking my head halfway through this, but now turned and stood, gathering his head to my chest. "It's not your fault. It never was and it never will be." I pulled back and gave him a pointed look. "Don't do this to yourself." I put a hand on his cheek, stroking it gently. "You did more than most would or even could in your situation. My father's death is not on your hands, you hear me?" He shook his head but gave me a small nod.

I sat back down and noticed Olena's eyes were shinning after taking in our exchange. I flipped my haired back over Dimitri's lap and slowly lent my head back. Paul was the next to speak up. "Uncle Dimka, when are you and Roza getting married?" His eyes were wide with innocence and I huge smile flew to my face. "I-I don't know Paul. Why do you ask?" Dimitri sounded puzzled. What I didn't expect was Paul's reason. "Roza always told me stories about you and that she loved you and mommy said that people got married when they were in love." I was shocked. It was true, Paul had had awful nightmares and I would watch him sometimes, telling stories of when me and Dimitri were younger. And he would tell me how much he loved his uncle Dimka and I would return the favor. It had given him peace, I think, knowing that his uncle had so many people that cared about him. However, I never realized it would pop back up, like it had now. I knew my face matched the color of my v-neck that I wore. Dimitri hmmed. "Well Paul, I may to come to you in private someday soon and asked your advice." Paul looked thoughtful before nodding.

Dimitri's hand had gone to my neck during the conversation and was slowly massaging circles there. I began to think. What were we? I know, he just got back Rose give him a break. But I couldn't help the thoughts that flitted through my mind. Did he want to be with me? I knew he used to. But that was four years ago. Before he practically died and sat through some terrible hell on an island in the middle of the Pacific. Back when he could stand to be touched. Before a terrible weight was placed on his shoulders. Before he watched two people murdered in front of him. Before he had to learn to survive. My mind went wild with that last thought. What had he been forced to do all for the sake of survival? That settled it, I suppose. He would have to tell me what he wanted. If he wanted anything at all. Maybe he didn't want any kind of relationship at all. Maybe he only wanted the physical part. He may be to scarred to be attached to someone right now. Could I handle that? No probably not willingly, but I would because I love him. I mean, I knew he wasn't a virgin. Growing up we told one another everything. When he was sixteen some girl named Aleisha snatched his virtue. Not that he minded. And he had told me in an attempt to never have sex. In turn I informed him when I gave mine to a jerk named Jesse. I smiled slightly at the memory of Jesse beaten to a pulp. My russian was mad.

A question brought me out of my deep train of thought. "You okay there Roza? You look awfully concentrated." He gave me a small smile. I realized that everyone had seemed to disappear. Strange. I nodded and looked at him, taking in every feature about this handsome man. I had to see what happened to him there. It was eating me alive. I turned and walked in the direction of my wing, and open invitation I hoped he would accept. He did, following me until we reached my room. He stopped us then, redirecting us to his room.

He opened his door, waiting for me to go first. Ever the gentleman. I complied and sat down on his bed, watching him. He walked to his dresser and pulled out fresh jeans. "I told Liss we would meet her in town tonight for dinner." I said kind of sheepishly. He gave me a knowing smile and nodded. He walked to his closet and got a collared shirt and took his clothes into his bathroom before walking back. He stopped several feet from where I sat and just starred at me. Slowly, never breaking eye contact, he grabbed his shirt and pulled it methodically over his head, ruffling his hair in the process. I didn't dare look down yet, still keeping my wide eyes entrapped in his pain filled ones. He's ashamed. The realization jolted me. He's ashamed he looks like this, that he couldn't stop it from happening. I herd his belt slide through the loops of his jeans with a hiss and then his zipper as he drug it down. He let his jeans fall and finally broke our eye contact, looking away. I tried to see into his eyes, but he refused to look at me.

I took a deep calming breath and let my eyes fall slowly. Just below the base of his neck, there was a large scar, almost like someone had tried to slit his throat, just missed their mark. On his right shoulder, the scar was almost nasty looking. It was jagged, like someone prolonged the pain on purpose. On the left was a large burnt looking patch, like he had cauterized the wound that happened there. Just under his left pec, a long deep looking scar traveled down and around, almost to his butt. More burn marks raked from the left of his chest down to the mid of his rib cage on the other side. Under the scar at his left pec another scar ran down ward under the waist band of is boxers and down to right above his knee. At his ankles were large, band like scars. My guess from being restrained. On the inside of his right leg, was another burn mark. I took in the tattoo that ran on the right side of his rib cage, down his side. 747231. Was that to identify him? The thought was sickening. I carefully walked around to see the back side of this hauntingly beautiful man. On the back of his right shoulder another symbol was tattooed. It look like a bunch of intertwining nots, swirling and spiking. It was almost beautiful, in a menacing sort of way. I looked to the left side and found an almost identical burn mark to the one on the front side. I saw the ending of the scar I saw traveling around his ribcage, ending just above the muscle of his butt. Another long scar raked down the back of his right leg and a few smaller scars that looked like bullet wounds were scattered about his back.

I was so angry and heartbroken. No wonder he didn't want me to touch him. I walked back in front of him carefully. His head was tilted down. I walked toward him, stopping only an inch away, and grabbed his face in my hands. I smooth back his hair, falling because of the tilt his head was at. "Look at me." He didn't move. I sighed. "Dimitri Belikov. If you don't look at me, I'm going to kick your beautiful ass." He jerked his head up when he herd me say he was beautiful. He gave me an exasperated and disbelieving stare. "Roza, I am not beautiful. I'm disgusting. Aboslutely ugly." I gasped in surprise before stepping even closer to him, yanking his head down, making him look at me. The self loathing and hatred I saw nearly stopped my heart. "Oh, Comrade." I did the only thing I knew to do. I kissed him.

It started hungry and passionate, then as it wore on loving, tender, caring. I tried to show him he was nothing in the sort of ugly. I lost track of how long we stood kissing. Dimitri gently guided me backwards until my legs hit the edge of the bed. He pushed me so that I lay with him hovering carefully over me, still not breaking the kiss. My hands tangled in his hair, softly pulling and scratching against his skull. He growled deep in his throat and moved his hands up to cup my breasts, eliciting a moan from my end. And that was all it took. Dimitri recoiled as if I had slapped him. He walked backwards shaking his head, leaving me reeling.

"Roza. We can't. I can't. I-I just.." He trailed off. I saw his eyes flash painfully again before he walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. I sat up, shocked. I thought he had liked it. I was so confused. I shook my head and went to find a dress to wear to go out tonight. It was almost six and I was going to try not to be late. My head was spinning. I didn't understand. What was so bad that he refused to be with me? I hadn't touched him anywhere but above the shoulders.

I walked with purpose down the stairs, knowing Dimitri was probably waiting for me. I was right. I strode passed him and jumped into the car. I tried to ignore just how hot he looked. Freshly shower, with the sleeves of his shirt rolled up over his forearms and his jeans hanging slightly. I shook my head to get rid of the vision of the delicious V of muscle that sat under that swag. Gosh I had it bad. I looked out the window the entire ride there, refusing to break the silence. An odd thought occurred to me. Where did he keep his gun when he didn't have a jacket? I groaned at the images that once again jolted through my mind of him mostly naked.

We parked and walked side by side through the restaurant. Liss and Chirs were already there and Liss tackled Dimitri when she saw him. I chuckled at her enthusiasm. She talked non stop throughout dinner about her wedding plans while Christian and Dimitri talked about lord knows what. "So?" She gave me a knowing look, wagging her eyebrows. I glared. "So what?" She sighed. "Now you and Dimitri can walk together at our wedding!" She squealed and clapped. I looked at Dimitri from the corner of my eye and he seemed relaxed, mostly. He nodded at her as a smile spread across his face. Then he turned back to Christian to continue whatever they were talking about. I had to admit. It was nice being able to chat with Lissa and have Chris occupied at the same time.

On the way back to the mansion, I finally caved. "What the hell was that earlier?" Dimitri's head shot around to look at me quickly before turning his attention back to the road. "What are you talking about? We ate dinner and talked." I huffed. Smart ass. "You know that's not what I'm talking about. You kissed me back. You wanted it. I didn't touch anywhere I normally don't. Why did you leave me laying on your bed?" He blanched. I sat waiting expectantly. When he said nothing I exploded. "Damn it! Will you just tell me? Do you not want me? If that's what it is just tell me, Okay? I just don't understand Dimitri. Help me understand." He looked at me in shock before swallowing hard. "Rose, you deserve more than me, better than me." I shook my head. "No, I want you Dimitri. Period. End of story. I've wanted you all my life. Me and You. I was a coward all those years ago and didn't acknowledge it. When you were gone. When you had died, Dimitri I died. I have never felt so much pain. So I don't know what you think is so bad that you're unworthy but its not. You're scars Dimitri? They show me how much of a fighter you are. You had to fight for your life and someone tortured you because of it. They are the sick ones. Not you. None of those were your fault. If you need time, fine. I can wait the rest of my life for you Dimitri. But I was going to tell you, when you came back from the trip, that I chose you. I was ending Adrian and I the day we got word of the accident." I shook my head, trying to control my breathing. When we pulled up to the door of the mansion and he cut the cars engine, he finally turned to me. He looked me in my eyes, like he was searching for something. Finally he sighed and looked out at the woods. "Rose." He started but cleared his voice and tried again. "Roza. I-I can't have kids. Ever. The doctor said I had so much internal trauma that I would never have a child. I'm so fucked up, that I don't deserve to create someone, Rose." His voice held so much pain and angst and disgust that it took my breath away.

I jumped from the car and I think he thought for a moment I was leaving him. I pulled the driver's side door open and grabbed his hand from their place covering his face. I pulled him out of the car and all the way through the house, up the stairs in my wing, down the hall, and finally into my bedroom where I instructed him to sit on the bed. His expression was guarded, that of a hurting man. I came to stand in front of him, spreading his legs to stand between them. I grabbed his sculpted jaw and looked at him, all over. I could see a very faint scare that trailed from above his left eye, down his temple, ending at his jaw. I kissed my way down the scar, then down his jaw to his ear, nibbling slightly.

I pulled back, looking him in the eyes, trying to convey how much he meant to me, baggage and all. The look of vulnerability and adoration in his eyes shook me to my core and I knew I needed this man. I captured his lips with mine, pouring everything I had been holding back these last few years into it. When he returned it willingly I slowly pushed him onto the bed, never touching him. I pulled back and looked at him. He lay flat on his back, eyes wild, cheeks flushed, breathing heavily. He was beautiful. Every inch of him. I could see that by me hovering above him he instinctually felt threatened. I backed away, pulling his hands as I did. I sat on the bed as he now stood above me, gazing like I had at him before. He slowly sank down on top of me, kissing me slowly. My hands grasped his face, feeling the stubble there. I felt his hand slowly and shakily rake up my body under my shirt. Soon, he was clinging to me like I was the only thing that kept him from sinking into an ocean of ice water. Then again, maybe I was. I could feel his muscles ripple above me as he made it his mission to worship me. I threw my head back as his lips descended down my body and my fingers twined into his hair.

After cleaning up, Dimitri and I returned to the bed, still both silent. I let out a happy sigh and looked over to Dimitri, who was lost in thought. My heart sunk. He regretted it already. I opened my mouth to say something, but he beat me to it. "Roza. I want to try something. But you have to promise to do what I say." I gulped and nodded. He scooted closer before gathering me in his arms and pulling me to him. Only this time he didn't allow any space between us. When he spoke his voice was rough with pain that broke my heart. "Lay your head on my chest." Slowly, I bent my head under his chin, my cheek coming to rest just under the scar at his neck. He let out a shuddering breath and after several long moments, began to relax. I could hear his heart beating and that rhythm proved to much for me to stand. Soon I drifted to sleep, dreaming of white dresses and boys with chocolate eyes.


	8. I've seen things you couldn't imagine

Here is another chapter from our beloved russian! Sorry it's been so long. I'm working on the next chapter right now and almost finished! Let me know how this is. This chapter has been planned from the beginning for all of those who are flustered at me. I couldn't spill the beans but the wait is finally over :)

* * *

Left. Left. Right. Kick. Right. Left. The punching bag shook one last time before I stepped back, rolling my neck. The tension still hadn't left my body, not that it ever had. I walked back to the bench and grabbed my shirt, sliding it over my head, before walking down the hall into my bedroom. Roza was at some business meeting in the city and had instructed me that I wouldn't start work for another week, so Mikhail was with her. I swear she did it just to annoy me. I hated not being with her. I shook my head, toeing my shoes off, and slipping out of my clothes. I was careful not to look in the mirror, knowing I didn't want to see the scars that covered my body, like paint on a canvas. I snorted in disgust.

I stepped into the stream of steaming water and ran my hands through my hair. My thoughts drifted to mine and Roza's night and a smile slipped over my face. I couldn't believe she actually wanted to touch me. I knew what I looked like and I knew what the guys she dated looked like. We were polar opposites. Four years ago, I had the look. The sculpted looks, fine lines. But now? My scars were nasty and I had been branded. I shudder ran through me and I immediately shut down that train of thought.

I dressed in jeans and a plain black t shirt and emerged from my room. I made my way to the security office, knowing my father would be there. A smile hit his face the moment I stepped through the door. After pleasantries he filled me in on the security detail now, pointing out that I would be Roza's full time guard.

"You know you can't be with her son." My eyes shot to his face, which was serious, although his eyes were filled with sympathy. The confusion must have been written on my face because he explained. "She's the head of a multi-million dollar enterprise, if she were to date her body guard how do you think that would look?" The gears were spinning in my head, absorbing and processing his words. It made sense of course, it would be scandalous. She was meant to marry a businessman, like Adrian, and make heirs to the fortune. Not to shack up with her body guard and have children that relied on brute force to go through life. Especially not a bodyguard covered in scars and tattoos that could never have heirs. The nasty thought snaked through my mind and I flinched. The pity rolling deep in the eyes of my father sealed the truth to it. I nodded, knowing not only was it a hint from my father, but an order from my boss.

A little while later, I emerged from his office feeling sick. I shook my head. Stop being a whimp Belikov. You're finally back, and you get to guard the girl you love again, which is far more than you deserve. A frown took over my face. Rose was going to be pissed. And hurt. My frown deepened. I didn't know how to tell her, she is to stubborn to realize it's best for her. I'll just tell her I'm not ready, that's not a complete lie right? I shook my head. Of course it was, I waited four years and now I'm not good enough.

As I pondered to myself the door opened and Roza, looking business professional in a stunning red blouse and black pencil skirt, walked up to me. The smile on her face made my gut twist with guilt. Her smile dropped when she saw the look on my face. I took her to the den, which was thankfully deserted. I opened my mouth but she beat me to it.

"I know. You're guilty and pushing me away because you don't think you're good enough. Blah blah Dimitri. That's all bullshit and you know it. I told you, you're perfect to me, scars and baggage and all. Don't push me away please." By the end she was almost begging and my heart broke. I took in a deep breath and caught a glimpse of m father in the doorway, with a face full of pity and something else, before he walked away. I looked into her gorgeous face, memorizing it. I slid an all to familiar mask onto my face

"I'm sorry Roza. I'm just not ready. I wish for you that I was. I just can't right now. I'm so sorry." Hurt flashed across her face and she turned away, her voice small. "I understand, I'm sorry I pushed to far."She turned to look at me again. "Just please don't leave." I rushed to her before I knew what I was doing. "Never Roza. I'll always be here for you. No matter what." She gave a small nod and kissed my cheek before walking off to our wing of the house.

I sunk into a chair and sighed, putting my head in my hands. What have I done. I swallowed heavily before trudging up the stairs and to the den in our wing. When would I get kicked to the security wing? I mean eventually she would get married, have kids, and need the rooms in this wing right? The thought shot through my heart, sinking it effectively.

I started a small fire, knocking the chill from the rain away. I watched the flames for some time before I felt a presence behind me. Her voice was small when she spoke. "I know you said you didn't want us but, I don't have nightmares when you sleep with me." My heart twisted, Oh Roza. I nodded, slowly turning to envelope her in a hug. Surely this was okay? We were friends right? That was allowed? Except the things I felt were far from "just friends" and they've always been that way.

I trailed behind her to her room and sat on the edge of the bed as she pulled her pajamas on. She eyed me cautiously before turning the lights off and crawling into bed. I sighed and toed my shoes off, keeping my clothes on and crawling under the covers. We lay there for a while before I pressed my nose into the back of her neck and threw an arm over her waist.

XrX

Weeks passed in similar fashion and finally Roza let me start to work. Today I simply got to stand at the back of her large meeting room in Portland. I stared ahead, pretending not to be there at all, and tuned out of the boring business talk going on in the room. Instead I looked out across the river that ran through the busy city. My mind flashed to the days spent on that hellish island, waiting for anyone to come across the horizon. I shook my head. Not the time Belikov, nor the place.

We walked through the foyer and Roza went to change clothes. I walked to the main kitchen, undoing the top button of my white collar shirt. One thing I didn't miss about civilization. I sat on a bar stool and watched momma cook. I could never get tired of her cooking. The thought made me smile. That smile fell, however, when she whirled around and pointed at me with the utensil she had in her grasp.

"You better not think anything about what your father told you. I told him he was a damn fool." Her tone was hushed but stern. My eyes widened and I looked around to make sure Roza wasn't coming. "Momma he's right." Before I could say anything else she cut me off. "You didn't see that girl when you were gone Dimitri. I did. She was devastated. No, before you even say it, it wasn't just because Adrian. She was crushed before that. So, I don't care what your father says, Roza needs you by her side." She ended her rant with a scolding look.

My gaze fell on the floor. I had never disobeyed either of my parents, I know, what a baby, but now they both wanted different things. I was so torn. I had no idea what I should do. My head told me one thing, agreeing with my father. But my heart, it agreed entirely with my momma. I was broke from my thoughts as Roza walked into the kitchen. I chuckled as she let out a moan at the smell of momma's cooking.

"One day, Olena, I'm paying you for cooking lessons." They both let out laughs and Roza plopped onto the bar stool next to me. Roza gave me a warm smile before looking down at the paperwork I just realized was in her hands. I smiled as a look over concentration crossed her features and a crease formed at her brow. I threw my arm around her shoulders and watched the women in my life in their elements. Distancing myself from Roza was the hardest thing possible. I was trying to make it clear in public that I had no feelings for her, but when the doors to the mansion shut the temptation was to strong.

I was broke from my thought when Roza's phone buzzed. She groaned and I knew it was Lissa asking about more wedding plans. Before she could even type a reply, her phone rang and I knew she was thinking about throwing it. I chuckled as she answered and sure enough, Lissa's chirping voice sounded on the other side. Roza excused herself and began walking back to our wing. I followed closely behind her, like usual, but far enough to give her privacy with her friend.

Well I was, until she slammed to a halt, causing me to almost knock both of us over. She gasped as her hand flew to her mouth. I could her Lissa's frantic voice and turned Roza so she was facing me. Her face was ashen. I quickly told Lissa that I would have her call back when I figured out what was wrong with her. I bent and gathered her easily in my arms, ignoring the alarms sounding in my head about someone being so close to me. I set her down on the lounge chair in our den and squatted to her eye level. "Roza, whats wrong?" I knew my voice was nothing like the calm I wanted it to be. She took a shuddering breath before her eyes finally met my gaze. She opened her mouth several times before she looked down.

'Dimtiri…" She trailed off again. Give her time Belikov, calm down, she's fine, breathing right in front of you. My head was reeling. It was something that Lissa said, she was fine before that. But Lissa had no clue either, she was as frantic as me. When she finally spoke her voice was so small I thought I had misheard her. I dropped to my knees, sitting on my feet. I took her face in my hands frantically. "What? What did you say Roza?" Tears trailed from her eyes as she finally looked deep into my soul. "I said, I'm late Dimitri. I'm two weeks late. Lissa has always been a week after me." I felt like I had been kicked in the stomach. It's not possible. I had been home for three weeks now. I pulled her to me, hoping she wouldn't be so disgusted with me that she couldn't stand my touch. Thankfully, it was the opposite.

We sat like that for what seemed like an eternity. Her breathing evened out and I stood, carrying her to her bedroom. I tucked her in before sitting in the chair at the foot of the bed. I watched her for hours before her breathing picked up and she whimpered. My heart broke and, after toeing my shoes off, I nestled in behind her. She quieted almost instantly.

My mind began to wonder. How? The doctor said she could clearly see so much damage that adoption would be the only way I could ever have kids. It was stupid of me anyway, to not use protection. Now Roza would have the consequences. Tomorrow we were going to the doctor. I would make sure of it. Then we would have for sure proof. My father had been right. My heart sunk. I hoped Roza wouldn't hate me. I couldn't handle it.

My eyes closed and I was suddenly pulled back to hell. I saw a black mask peering down at me and could make out a smirk on his face. "Running was stupid boy." He laughed. The pain in my left shoulder was agonizing. I had been dangling with the spear impaled through it for longer than I cared to remember. I was yanked from the spear forcefully and I cried out again. "See what happens? Did you really think you could get away?" He pushed me through the woods. We emerged at the small camp and I was pushed to the ground. I could see the blood seeping out of my shoulder and down my arm. The older man, who I figured to be the leader, walked slowly around me. "Such a shame. That shoulder is going to hurt for a while boy." The man had a wicked, crazy gleam in his eyes and everyone here called him Doru. Before I knew what was happening Doru pulled a piece of metal from the campfire, stationed in the middle of the tent village, and while I was being held down, pressed the glowing iron to my shoulder. Everything else was a blur. I was faintly aware that after burning my shoulder, he continued to rake the iron across my body. Finally, he seemed to have his fill and set the iron back in the fire. He tsked. "Now, 747231, I hope you have learned your lesson. I hate having to reteach them." And with a final look into his crazy eyes, I jolted awake.

I raked a hand over my face and and heard a shower running. I walked through Roza's bathroom to find the shower glass steamed. I stood, debating on whether to join her or not. "Comrade, are you enjoying the peep show?" I smiled at her snarky comment and, against my best judgement, stripped down and stepped in behind her. Like I said, distancing myself from Roza was like freezing hell. I kissed the back of her neck before taking the body wash from her hands. I lathered her body slowly and precisely before allowing her to turn and rinse off. Her eyes raked hungrily over my body, only closing to keep the water from her eyes. When she stepped from the water and opened her pools of deep brown I knew exactly what she was going to do. It was her turn. I stiffened slightly until she produced the spongy thing that was always hanging in her shower.

She poured body wash on it before slowly stepping forward. She pressed the scrub to me and surprisingly it was bearable. Nice almost. To have some one almost touch me in a nice way was refreshing. The tension that stayed in my shoulders eased slightly and my body sagged. Too soon she was done and I stepped under the water. When I turned she pointed to the ground. Oh. I dropped to my knees and grabbed her hips to keep from falling over. She massaged shampoo into my scalp and any tension that was left in me fell away. I gasped. For the first time since I left on the yacht, I felt weightless.

We stepped from the bathroom, in our overly fluffy towels, and Roza plopped back onto the bed.

Me being me, I addressed the elephant in the room first. "We should go to the doctor, Roza." Her head snapped to mine. At first I thought she was going to tell me I was no part of this, but she finally nodded. We dressed in silence after she called in an appointment. I could feel my heart racing already.

The drive was excruciating and we were both oozing tension. Roza was called back after a short time in the waiting room and I paced back and forth like a mad man. My heart was hammering with guilt and excitement? Yes, as selfish as it was, I knew if this situation was any different I would be doing leaps and bounds. Hell, if Roza walked out with a smile on her face and told me we were starting a family together I would be enthralled. But what if she doesn't want this? The dark part of my subconscious seemed to be awake. But was right. Could I handle it if Roza told me she didn't want my child in her? I could feel the sweat starting. I was going crazy. I couldn't just stand here. I was about to demand to be let back when Roza strode through the door.

I ran over to her and hugged her first, making sure she was okay. I pulled back and studied her face. It was carefully blank. Not good. Definitely not good. My panic came back in full swing. She held her hand out and I gladly accepted the contact. Once we were outside she stopped at a bench on the side walk and pointed for me to sit down. My heart felt like it was either going to bust from my chest of fall through my stomach. Taking a deep breath to steady herself she looked in my eyes, her gaze tender yet steely with resolve. Oh no. "Dimitri, I'm caring your child and no matter what happens, I'm going to love him or her for the rest of my life." And just like that, my breath left my body.


	9. Don't Let Them In, Don't Let Them See

I want to start with an apology for the delay. I've been working on this chapter for several weeks. Not having a lot of down time lately. But here it is! Possibly a DPOV for the next chapter ;) I haven't started on it yet so the possibility is still out there. That being said, it may be another week before another chapter is posted :/ This weekend is going to be a packed one so we'll just have to see what I can squeeze in!

* * *

I was so afraid. I wasn't afraid because of the results. I was afraid to see how Dimitri would react. He hated himself. I knew this was going to eat at him. Because he would think I was disgusted. Well, he was wrong. And that was the point at which my mind was made. This was my piece of Dimitri. And I was keeping him/her forever. I smiled as my resolve fell into place. As I walked through the doors to the lobby I spotted Dimitri pacing. Oh boy. He ran to me and pulled me in a hug. I smiled. I didn't know what he had meant about not being ready to love me. He sure did act like it. He pulled back and I wanted to roll my eyes as he frantically looked over me. When his eyes landed on mine I kept my face blank. Not wanting to make a scene in here. And I knew one would happen. I grabbed his hand and drug him outside. I marched over to one of the benches on the sidewalk and pointed. He carefully sat and looked at me. I steadied my breathing and met his gaze. Here goes nothing. "Dimitri, I'm caring your child and no matter what happens, I'm going to love him or her for the rest of my life." I looked at him, expecting an outburst or maybe for him to just pass out. But he did neither, just starring at me, with a surprised O formed on his face.

Before I could blink I was pulled into his arms. His body was still stiff, but I don't think he realized it in his mind. He picked me up before pulling back. He had a huge smile on his face. To say I was shocked was an under statement. His eyes danced with excitement as he lent down to press a kiss to my lips.

"How?" Finally he asked the question that popped out of my mouth right off the bat. I shrugged. "You had a strong swimmer Belikov." His excitement was contagious. Soon we were on our way home, my hand in his as he drove. We walked through the house, which was oddly quiet, up to our wing. We still had a lot to talk about.

"Why did you push me away?" His head snapped around to meet my gaze, guilt seeping into his eyes. He opened his mouth several times. "My father." My brows hit my hair line. Dimitri rushed to explain. "He said it would ruin your reputation if you shacked up with your body guard. Momma called him a damn fool." I snorted of course Olena would. I sighed. "So you want me?" It was suppose to come out strong and demanding but of course it came out as a whisper. He nodded. "I always have Roza." Relief flooded through me. He wanted me. And our baby. A smile lit up my face and I barely reigned myself in before I flung myself at him. A frown creased my brow and I turned to him.

"Dimitri, we need to be clear on this. You have 9 months to come to terms with things." I took a deep breath, preparing for the rage I was about to cause. "I was prepared to wait years if I had to. But now there is going to be someone else to think about. Someone else who is going to need your love. I wanted your love. See the difference?" I felt mean saying it this way but felt it needed to be said. His face was the picture of confusion. So I took that as my cue to continue. "I don't know what happened to you on that island. You don't have to tell me if you never want to. I'm here if you want to share but I'm not going to force you to. But, you have to face it. This baby is going to need your love. All of it. And you can't love someone else if you don't even love yourself. I'm here to help you. If you want my help, that is. And I'm not saying its going to be easy but this baby deserves it Dimitri."

There, I said it. I snuck a glance at his face. It was thoughtful and pained and I could see a ghost of shadows in his eyes. Immediately I wanted to take those words back, but knew my unborn child deserved this. To my surprise, he nodded. I gaped. He truly was amazing. His voice was gruff when he spoke. "I understand, Roza. I will do everything in me to be what this child deserves." I nodded and cupped his cheek with my hand, stroking his jaw line. I pressed a kiss to my lips. "I'm gonna need help on this. I can't do it alone Roza." I hugged his neck, pulling him to me.

XRX

"Father, I need to speak with you." Maksim stood and looked at his only son tenderly. Too bad that look was gonna turn to one of anger in five seconds. I still didn't really understand why it was so scandalous for Dimitri and I to be together, but I wasn't up to date on bodyguard politics either. Maks glanced down at our interlinked hands and a look of dread passed in his eyes. He shook his head. "You don't have to tell me anything Dimitri. I figured you two sneaking around wouldn't last long." I blushed so the last two months was that noticeable. We waited a few months to tell anyone because it was early in the pregnancy. We figured two months was a good mark.

"That's not all." He was very quiet and I knew he hated to upset either of his parents. His mother already knew and she was far from upset. As were his sisters. Trying to contain the Belikov women when they realize the only boy in their family was having a child was impossible. Focusing back on the conversation before me, I saw Dimitri had put his mask back up and Maks looked furious. Not good. I sighed.

"I don't know what politics you bodyguards worry about but in my world no one will care. I own an extremely successful enterprise, my father died, along with several other important people in my life. Two of which came back from the dead, and I'm still making millions. So who I have a child with? No one cares." I huffed and snuck a peak at Dimitri. He still had his emotionless mask up, but in his eyes I could see amusement from my outburst.

I stomped up to my room minutes later and was faintly aware of Dimitri trailing me. I plopped onto my bed and sighed. I felt like I was on a roller coaster. One minute I was giddy and the next I was irritated. I felt the bed shift down and looked into oceans of brown and my heart swelled. He pulled me to him and I sighed. We had made it this far with his "rehab" so to speak. He claimed it was slowly getting easier to touch me. It was nice. No we weren't how we used to be. Before he "died". But being able to be touched by him was comforting. Me touching him? No way. But it was something to keep the light at the end of the tunnel.

When my emotions were calmed down he pulled back and gave me a small kiss before walking to look out the double glass doors that opened to my balcony. "I'm sorry." It wasn't really my fault, but I hated that he felt like he let his father down. He glanced at me with a small smile and shook his head. He walked back over to me and pulled me back to his chest, inhaling deeply. "Don't ever apologize Roza. You're so incredible. You have nothing to be sorry for. You are giving me the one thing I was told I would never have. And to have it with you? I'm getting the chance to have the life I've always wanted. So there is nothing to be sorry for." I smiled. I still could't believe that this was real. After 2 months I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that I was getting the chance to have a family with the one man who had been by my side forever.

A knock sounded on the door and after a moment it opened to show Mikhail with a serious face. I sighed. "You have a call waiting in your office." I nodded, and with a quick kiss, bound after him. "Hello?" I couldn't recall having someone needing me on a saturday but pushed that odd feeling behind me. "Miss Mazur. I'm glad you could afford me the time of day." His voice held an odd tone to it. "And who am I affording this time to?" An odd chuckle left the stranger's mouth. "My apologies. My name is Robert Doru. I was calling on behalf of hoping to arrange a business meeting. I am the new owner of Dashkov Incorporated. Victor was my half brother so the business was left to me. I would also like to apologize and send my condolences. The way my brother handled things was awful. What he did will never be justified. I would have phoned earlier, but I've been away for several years and recently got back in town. I instantly knew I needed a business partner and that the young billionaire would make an excellent one." I wanted to snort at his audacity. Like I would do business with him? I was curious, however, and agreed to have lunch with him in the city tomorrow.

My head was spinning. This meeting would serve as a good way to figure out what Dashkov Inc was up to. I was going to take Mikhail with me, knowing the Belikovs would lose their heads if they knew I was going to have lunch with the half brother of the man who sabotaged ME. My mind drifted from Robert Doru to my impending press release leaking the news of an heir to Mazur Enterprises. I took a deep breath. Hang in their Rose. You still have a few months before that happens. I was waiting until it was obvious before I made any sort of statement. Shaking my head, I walked to the kitchen with the intent on finding something chocolate to snack on. What I didn't plan on was a Belikov family meeting. I tried to instantly skirt out of it, but sadly, I had been spotted. "Rose, what do you think?" Damn it Viki. I sighed and slowly turned around, raising one eyebrow like Dimitri had taught me years ago. "We were discussing dates to the Halloween Ball and I wanted to take Nolan but no one thinks I should." Dread filled me. I was so not taking sides. I looked at the family of expectant faces and sighed. "Viki, take who you want but I don't think Nolan is a good person." There skirted around that argument. She huffed and started talking to Sonya again. Or rather arguing.

Dimitri smirked at me from across the room, knowing how close I had come to the wrath of a Belikov woman. I saw a deep breath run through his body and he pushed off from the wall and came up behind me, wrapping his arms around me as his head came to rest on my shoulder. He kissed the side of my neck. "What was so important I got left?" I could just imagine his puppy dog eyes and a quack of laughter ran through me. "Business as usual." He snorted. "I'm having lunch tomorrow in town and I'm taking Mikhail." I could sense him about to pitch a fit but cut in first. "The Belikov men have the weekends off. Period." I turned and kissed him softly. He grunted, not impressed.

XRX

Mikhail and I wove through the small crowd at the cafe I was meeting Robert at. I took a deep breath before walking through the doors. "Miss Mazur, this way." I followed after the hostess and was faintly aware that Mikhail had taken to following me like a shadow. The table I was shown to had a man I presumed as Robert sitting there already. He looked to be late 30's to mid 40's. An average looking man really. But when he glanced up at me the look in his eyes is what struck me frozen to the spot. The gleam in the depths of the dark pools was so wicked it could wither even the brightest of flowers.

I sat shakily, and Mikhail took the seat beside me, pretending to be invisible, but I knew he was checking Doru out. I finally broke from my trance. "So, let's hear it." The chuckle he emitted from his lips made the hair stand on the back of my neck and I suppressed a shudder. "Always so straight forward. I'm simply looking for a witty, intelligent partner who can make money." He sat staring through me before I nodded. "What's in it for me?" I have all I need, what am I going to get from this?" Another unearthly chuckle left him. "You don't think you need a safety net to fall on?" His words seemed to hold a double meaning. "No." This time he full out laughed. Very well then. We'll split 60/40." I pondered his words. After more poking and prodding on his plans I left him with the assurance that I would contact him with my decision.

My mind raced the whole way home. I didn't believe his reasoning behind wanting a partnership with me. Plus, the wicked gleam that stayed in his eyes made the whole thing crazier. I needed to ask Maks and Dimitri if they knew of him. I sighed, absentmindedly rubbing my still small stomach. They were going to lose their heads. I could picture their red faces now as they lectured me.

Arriving at home, I quickly walked through the doors and into the den. "How was your meeting?" Damn. Maks already knew something was up because I never did business on the weekends unless it was important. I shrugged. "Where is Dimitri at?" He pointed to the kitchen as I sat. "Can you get him for me. I'll share details when he's here." He nodded recognizing an order. Dimitri trailed behind him, with a concerned look on his face. I blew out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. "Today I went to meet with an interesting client that wants a business merger. He also wanted to apologize for his half brothers past behavior." Neither of there faces changed from the serious silent look. Well , here it goes. "I met with Robert Doru, Victor Dashkovs half brother." Dimitri sat stock still, face ashen white. Maks on the other hand jumped up. "Are you mad? And you didn't ask your head of security because…? Do you have a death wish?" His eyes were wide with panic and I immediately felt guilty. "I wanted to know what my competition was up to, which is nothing, by the way, and this meeting was the best way." It was silent for another moment. I still hadn't gotten a word out of Dimitri. Upon glancing back up at his face I was met again with the same ashy look as before. His eyes were wide and bore a hole through the wall in front of him. His "guardian" mask was in firm place on his face and even I couldn't tell what was going on in his head. The thought was terrifying.

Just then, the door bell rang and Dimitri shot to his feet. A frown covered my face. I knew he would be upset and angry, but ignoring me? I hadn't figured that into my plan. When I thought it couldn't get any worse, Tasha's shrill voice rang through my hall. Damn it. "Dimka! I got the news of your return and couldn't wait to see you!" I groaned slightly before standing. I reflexively put a hand on my stomach. It was odd how even though I wasn't showing I just felt the need to place my hand there. I walked into the hallway that way. Dimitri shot a glance at me, his eyes taking in the placing of my hand and I saw his face soften slightly. He turned his attention back to Tasha, effectively making me the third wheel.

My mouth could have hit the floor. I turned away from them in a huff. Fine. They could catch up all they wanted. I was going to see Liss. It was about time to tell her about the tiny Belikov waiting to make his entrance into the world. I smiled. When I called Lissa assured me that she was free. She sounded concerned when I told her I had news but I quickly reassured her. I asked Maks if he would rather I just take Mikhail for a simple trip to the neighbors and he agreed that was fine. On my way out I pecked Dimitri on the cheek and told him where I was going. He nodded and placed a hand on my stomach to pull me in, giving me a small but sweet kiss. I could see Tasha's disgusted look but couldn't find it in me to care.

My visit with Liss was exactly what I needed. She was ecstatic and already plaining how to decorate the baby room. I couldn't help but catch the excitement that was radiating from my best friend. Tasha was gone when I arrived back at the house and relief was an understatement to what I felt. However, Dimitri was in the gym releasing tension so I walked up to our den and sat down with a cup of hot cocoa.

I must have fell asleep because when I woke it was dark outside. I frowned and made my way back down to the gym. What I was met with broke my heart. Dimitri sat on one of the benches with his head in his hands. Sweat was lathered on him and he was panting hard. The tension still hadn't left his body. Blood oozed from his knuckles and I wasn't sure if me approaching him wold help anything.

I opened the door and walked slowly to him. He never moved a muscle as I crouched next to him. I placed my hands on his knees, not applying to much pressure. When he still didn't move I brushed back some of the hair from his face. I gasped. His face had the most haunting look on it that it stopped my breath instantly. His eyes, a hollow brown looked into mine. "Please don't see him again Roza." I was puzzled but nodded nonetheless. He rested his head in the crook of my neck and his labored breathing eventually evened out. Oh, Dimitri.


	10. We'll Fall Until We're Free

Hi guys! I know long, long time no see. Unfortunately I can't give you any news on how regular updates will be, but I'm still here! College is just consuming me all together, not to mention the fact that I am currently training two horses and competing heavily with my other. (In any case, if anyone cares to know: My barrel horse and I just got home from our State show this past weekend and he laid down 5 smoking hot runs in there days. We just barely missed placing. So I'm one proud mommy right now. :))

Now, this chapter is DPOV. It offers a little more insight to poor Dimitri's time on the island and his daily struggle. The next chapter may or may not be in RPOV. It probably will, but who knows ;) Let me know what you think! I'm all for feed back!

* * *

I remember hearing a long time ago that the biggest problem on the planet is fear. I agree. It consumes you and controls your every move. It affects everything. It's as simple as this: If you're not coming from fear, you're coming from love. And the hard part is letting go of one to embrace the other.

I stretched slowly, so as not to wake Roza. Sensing my movement, she snuggled closer to my chest, unknowingly. I took several deep breaths, hating myself for fearing her touch. My heart finally stopped stuttering and I relaxed a fraction, closing my eyes. Robert Doru. The name resounded through my mind and my mind raced to place it. I slowly sunk into a semi unconscious state.

**"C'mon Boy. To your feet." Doru's wicked eyes gleamed in the late afternoon sun. His men drug me, stumbling for balance, to the center of the village. They secured me to the post with thick ropes, not bothering to keep in mind the circulation that normally ran to my hands. Doru crouched to my level, where I knelt on the ground. "Now, all you have to do is kill the prisoner boy. Then you join ranks with us." He said it like killing was nothing, which to him it may not have been. **

**I had been a body guard for several years and grew up knowing I would do anything to protect Roza in anyway, whether I was her body guard or not. With that being said, I had never killed anyone. Few people messed with the Mazurs in reality. So my family was the back up plan in case of emergency. **

**So, to me, killing was a big deal. I glanced weakly over to the small, frightened woman and Roza flashed through my mind. I gritted my teeth and looked at the ground. They could just kill me. My resolution was wavered with the selfish thought that I would never see Roza again. I quickly shook my head. She wouldn't love a murderer anyway. **

**I heard a small cry and my head snapped over to a child no older than four. She was terrified. The woman began to plead in what sounded like turkish, from what little I knew that Abe had taught me growing up. A pang shot through my chest. Two guns were drawn. One pointed at the woman, the other at the little girl. My eyes widened in realization. **

**"Now, what is your choice boy?" My eyes frantically raked from one to the other. How was I supposed to choose between a woman and a child? I heard the men cock their guns and reacted. I roughly yanked my hands through the ropes, feeling ligaments pull and protest in the process. Shots rang out right as I landed a top the small girl. I felt a tear through my side and gritted my teeth. I grabbed the small girl and tried to shield her from the sight of her mother.**

**Doru let out an insane laugh and walked away, dismissing me to his men with a wave of his hands. I was drug away from the small girl and her terrified cries resounded through the forests. **

I shot up from the bed, sweat dripping from my body. I looked around and saw that Roza was awake and gone already. I sighed and slipped from the bed. I walked to the bathroom and started the shower. I caught sight of my scarred torso in my peripherals and stopped dead in my tracks. The small almost unnoticeable scar on my right side stood out. I shook my head. Just a dream Belikov.

I stepped from the shower and dressed quickly. Roza, who was clearly showing by now, was making the official statement announcing an heir to the enterprise around lunch time today. I threw on my "official" black and whites before descending the stairs to the main den. I walked in with my shirt still untucked and fastening the last few buttons of my shirt. My father sent a scowl my way and I smiled back Mama hugged my neck and kissed my cheek. I swear she was the most excited about the baby.

Just then Roza walked through from the kitchen. She looked beautiful as always. Dressed in a sophisticated dress and an over coat, she pranced up to me and kissed my cheek. The public wouldn't know who the father was yet. As per mine and my fathers request. We didn't want to ruin Roza's reputation in her business so we were waiting until the baby was born to announce the whole truth of the story. Not that Roza cared what anyone thought. If she had it her way she would have told everyone the day I returned. I shook my head with a fond smile on my face.

We arrived at Mazur Enterprises just in time. I was still amazed at the hoards of people that flocked to news. Roza walked up the barely and inch in front of me, taking her position at the podium. I saw Mikhail and my father span out into the crowd, not taking their eyes from Roza. I stood behind her, stoic and unseeing, the normal guardian salute so to speak. To everyone else I looked bored out of my mind, but really that was the furthest from the truth.

"I would like to start by thinking everyone who had come today. I arranged this because Mazur Enterprises has very big news. I'm sure most of you can already tell, but an heir is on it's way into the world. He or she will take ME when they are of appropriate age and stature. That being said, it will not be forced upon them. The father will remain anonymous as for right now. Thank you and I will have a release around the start of the new year to set forth plans for next year."

I walked down the stairs and offered my hand to her. She took it as she stepped gracefully from the platform. I gave her a small smile, that no one else could see, and with a slight squeeze of her hand stepped in behind her as father Mikhail stepped in front of her.

Mikhail sat shot gun as my father drove us away from the crowd and towards home. I pulled Roza close to me. She took a deep breath. "I swear I feel like I could sleep the rest of the day." I chuckled and absentmindedly rubbed circles on her growing stomach. Just then her phone rang and she groaned. "Hello." Her greeting was formal so it was business then. "I was just going to be in contact with you. I'm afraid that as of right now ME is unable to make any partnerships but you will be the first contacted when a spot arises." I stilled. It must have been Victor's brother. I suppressed a snarl. "Good day." Her phone was thrown into the seat and she slowly knelt her head back down to my chest. I kissed the top of her head.

Lissa and Christian had decided to push back the wedding to a late spring ordeal, hoping that would be enough time for Roza to have our baby. I couldn't help the smile that lit up my face as I thought about a tiny Roza running down the halls of the house. Roza was ate up with guilt that it was her fault that their wedding plans changed but everyone else thought she was being ridiculous. I was ripped from my thoughts as the car came to a stop in front of the sprawling mansion. I held my hand for Roza to take as she stepped from the SUV. We walked peacefully into the house, hand in hand.

That was of course, before shots rang through the small clearing in the woods. Roza let out a yelp and before she could blink I was pushing her through the front door and into my mothers able hands. I turned and drew my gun that I kept at the waist band of my pants at all times. I spotted several men wearing all black gear and black ski masks running back to the woods. Not even thinking, I let off one shot, taking the farthest left man down, then moved to the middle. After dropping him, I turned my attention to the one on the right and was shocked to hear a shot fired from a gun that wasn't mine. I felt a familiar sting on the side of my left thigh and bit back a word my mother would surely wash my mouth out for. Before I could pull my gun back up another shot rang and I saw the man fall to the ground.

Ignoring the pain in my thigh, I took off running towards the three men. I was followed by my father as I faintly heard Mikhail call law enforcement. None of the men were shot lethally, just enough to stop them. The two I caught were in the knees and the other my father had caught in the hip. We cuffed them and took them towards the end of the drive.

After having to explain to the police what had happened I was slowly beginning to feel the ripped part of my leg. As if reading my mind, the officer looked down in shock. "Is your leg bleeding?" I nodded slowly. Paramedics were immediately rushed from their spots treating the shooters. Whoever had hired them must have instilled a lot of fear into them because they refused over and over to talk. The paramedics slowly cut my pants from the wound and I felt like rolling my eyes. When they went to stitch my leg back was when I protested. "I can do it." He looked astounded. "I can do it." I added more emphasis on it the second time and received a nod. I slowly and skillfully laced my wound up almost professional like.

After the officials left we walked back up the drive. Mikhail and father were beyond tired, I could read it in their faces. As I approached the steps to the door I was knocked into by a whirlwind of Roza. I wrapped my arms around her, ignoring the tension my body was wired tight with and the feeling of being touched.

I picked her up gently, and with soothing words, walked through the house and up to our bedroom. I sat her on our bed and tried to calm her anyway I could. After several minutes she quietened and looked up at me. I was shocked however, to find rage tumbling deep in her eyes.

"You could have left this child fatherless! What were you thinking!" I sighed. "Roza, I'm not only doing my job, but also keeping you, the mother of my child, safe." I tried not to but I know my tone sounded obvious. Did she really think I would just stop protecting her? I shook my head. She stewed on this for a moment more before crawling back into my lap. I took a deep, steadying breath and wrapped my arms around her.

After making sure she was asleep and tucked in I slipped soundlessly from the room. Upon entering my fathers office I realized I wasn't the only one here. "Son, do you believe Robert Doru would be crazy enough to have sent that attack?" He was honestly curious, wanting my professional opinion. I stopped for a moment and had a flash back to the time when I was just a kid that was ordered around. I was broke from my thoughts when he repeated his question. I shrugged before looking down at the plans he had drawn, trying to figure out the attack.

"I think if he is anything like his brother he could have." This was why I didn't want Roza tangled with him in the first place. I heaved a heavy sigh. Doru. Where did that name sound familiar from? I was broke from my thoughts once again by Mikhail.

"Says here that Robert Doru, half brother of Victor Dashkov, runs a prison on some island in the pacific. Doesn't have very many other details, not even the specific location of the island." Everyone seemed to ponder on the information.

Robert Doru. Doru. Suddenly my blood ran cold as I pictured the wickedly gleaming eyes behind the mask. **"My name is none of your concern boy. Just call me Doru." **I sat suddenly, unable to feel my legs. I was faintly aware of people calling my name and my body quaking. Robert Doru. He was the man who terrorized me and everyone else on that island. He was the one who shot Abe and Eric. He killed them. Robert Doru was the man who branded me. Who figuratively claimed me as his property. It all made sense now. Victor purposefully sunk us near that island, with hopes that we would end up on the island where his brother wreaked havoc.

I looked up into the concerned eyes of Roza and realized I was sitting in the den with everyone staring at me. Flashes from the island ran through my mind in a chaotic rhythm.

"The island. It was Robert's. His prison. That's the island we washed up on. He killed them. The people there only knew him by Doru. I can't believe I didn't notice sooner." I felt numb. Roza gasped as she moved to cradle my head. I didn't stop her. I heard my father curse in russian before moving our security team back into the office. Roza gently pulled at my hand and led me back upstairs. I didn't really pay attention though. I was still reeling. I had never been this scared. He knew Roza, had lunch with her. And now he was targeting her. A shiver ran down my spine. He had been so close. I made a vow right then, my resolve hardening. Robert Doru would never touch a hair on Roza or our child head. Not over my dead body.


	11. Don't Let Your Heart Grow Cold

Here we go! I tried to keep a decent length to make up for my absence. Some may be upset with this chapter, but the real action is going to be in the next chapter. We'll get to see what moves our favorite Russian picked up on that island ;) Before people get angry again because RxD isn't happening at this moment in time a whole lot, please hang in there. This story isn't over. Anyhow, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Thank you to all of my favorites, followers, and reviewers! You have no idea how much the support means to me!

Also, I thought I would add in some of the Fics I'm reading right now.

**Vampire Academy Dimitri's Point of View- Gigi256**

**The Orphaned Queen-rozikov.01**

**The Red String-Evra7**

These stories are awesome and definitely are worth reading! I'm always looking for new stories to read so if you have a good one you're reading feel free to let me know ;)

* * *

RPOV:

I had been stupid. No. I had been beyond stupid, to think that Robert was any better than his brother had been. I grimaced and moved a hand to my swollen belly. The last few weeks had been stressful to say the least. The week after the attack I was mainly in shock, absorbing the information provided to me. It had been Robert. The crazy man I had eaten lunch with was the man responsible for taking so much away from me.

I stopped to look out at the winter swirling around us. Spring should be just around the corner, but the normal cheer I felt for the warmer weather didn't seem to be following this year. With it being late February now, I had around two months before the baby was born. We had chosen to wait until birth to find out the sex. I knew Dimitri was rooting for a girl, I, however, just wanted to hold the piece of Dimitri we had created. Boy or Girl didn't matter to me.

Dimitri. His name ran through my mind like a prayer. Though if he heard me say that he would scoff. On the topic of a certain Russian, what small progress we had made together was slowly getting ripped to shreds. And the worst part? I could do nothing to stop it. After the attack he turned more and more into the man of ice he had been on that island. Not to say that I blame him for wanting to run and hide. I could only imagine the horrors he experienced at the hand of the man who was now trying to kill his child and the mother of it.

I sighed. I hurt to know he didn't want to turn to me in his time of need, to comfort in me, but I knew he needed his space. And I respected that. Maksim had upped security big time, ensuring that I was followed closely at all times by two guards with two long distance guards. Normally I would complain, but keeping me safe meant keeping my baby safe.

At this current moment in time, Hans and Anthony, two new guards, both watched attentively from their places at the doorway of the den in my wing of the house. I hadn't seen Dimitri in several days, worry creeping into my mind. When I asked Maksim, I was always ensured that he was working with investigators or out at the border patrolling. So, in reality, he was avoiding me.

I walked down the stair case to the kitchen, grabbing an apple and coming to a halt when I heard the one voice I'd know anywhere. "The borders are good. Vince relieved me about five minutes ago." I was assuming he was talking to Maksim. I peered down the hallway and saw the security office open. Yep. I turned to walk away when his next sentence rooted me to the spot. "Yes I know, why do you think I haven't been anywhere around her." He sounded extremely irritated. Which I could only imagine how many hours of sleep he had gotten recently. I heard something slam, presumably a fist on a desk. "Like hell!" He was really upset now. I could count on one hand how many times he had said anything close to a cuss word to either one of his parents. "How many times do I have to tell you? I. Know. I'm not making any contact. Not once since the attack. Hell I barely even look at her. And you sit here and tell me I need to distance myself?" Very, very upset.

I whirled through the kitchen, catching Anthony's eye, who was shocked to hear his boss talked to like that by anyone. I admit, so was I. The darkness was beginning to fall outside and before I knew it, I was nestled between Olena and Vika at the dinner table. I skimmed the wall, which was covered in guardians now, to see Dimitri standing at attention. His face was so stony, that if I hadn't been granted the skill of reading his lovely eyes, I would have thought he had no emotions. But, swirling deep in his brown orbs, pain laced with longing, danced.

I felt my lips twitch toward the ceiling before looking back at my plate and began eating. I began to think of how many knew guards were laying their lives down for me. There was Dimitri, Maks, Mikhail and the new guards, Hans, Anthony, Vince, Theo, and Sullivan. All but Maks stood stationed at the wall, while me and my family ate. Guilt shot through me, almost choking me. I hated that Maks was so strict on them. However, most of the time, I had no say on how Maks ran the security team. I shook my head.

I helped Olena with the dishes, falling into our normal routine of chatting. The guards split, some staying with the two of us, the rest with Maks and the others. I was terrified for Paul and Zoya just as much as I was for my own unborn child. After cleaning the kitchen, we followed the path the others had taken earlier into the den. Paul was reading a book to Vika, while Sonya and Karolina played with Zoya.

I sat next to Vika and Paul, who excitedly climbed into my lap. Not that I had much of a lap left anymore.

I willed myself not to look at the surrounding guards, not to look for him. But, like usual, my heart ignored my head and my eyes flashed up, getting caught in his intoxicating gaze. His eyes widened fractionally before yanking them to the wall behind me, his mask sliding into place. I slowly sunk mine back to Paul and a smile was plastered on my face.

After an hour more, I found myself making my way to my wing. I wasn't really alone. Two guards had followed me from the den, but that didn't help fill the space left deserted in my heart. I kept telling myself that it wasn't his fault, nor mine, he needed time, and he was keeping me safe at the moment. Which was what he had done since I could remember.

However, that didn't help tonight. Not when my hormones were running haywire with worry and heartache. Not when I didn't know who was going to be the next taken from me. Or where Robert was. Or why this was still going on. Why it hadn't stopped with my father and Eric. Why every time I tried to have happiness, one or the other put a ceasing halt to it. Why these two were targeting my family and not the family of every other wealthy person in Portland. Or Oregon. Or the United States in general. Why couldn't I be stronger?

I slid down the wall just at the top of the staircase. A few traitorous tears ran out of my eyes and I took a calming breath. My two shadows stopped just a few steps short of the top. I lent my head back and looked towards them. In the dark I couldn't make out the second figure, but the closest figure was unmistakable. I looked to the shape I didn't recognize. "You are excused for the night." He hesitated but after a slight nod from Dimitri, he scuttled down the stairs.

I pushed myself up from floor and trudged ahead to my room. He was careful to keep several feet behind me at all times. Just enough space to promote silence. My hand fell to the knob but before I brought myself to open it I turned. "Goodnight Dimitri." My voice was soft, but oddly steady.

I lay in bed thinking of all the memories we had together. My normal nightly routine. A small smile flitted across my face before darkness consumed me.

DPOV:

I waited until I no longer heard the rustling of her covers to open the door. The familiar scent assaulted my senses, causing a slight shift in my lips. These last weeks had been hell. Worse than hell actually. Several days after the attack a letter addressed to me had shown up.

_I told you it wasn't over boy. You thought you could run away from your fate. Well you were wrong. You see, I saw that picture you always kept. Your lovely Rose. She was easily recognizable. I had thought you surely wouldn't have been stupid enough to return home and think you could have a future. It was easy to convince Rose to eat lunch with me. A kind soul, that one is. Feisty, but pure. Well let me tell you this, Dimitri Belikov, the public may not know the father of the heir to ME. But I do. So unless you plan on burying your "future" you should make sure to keep your distance. Good day, dear boy. _

Just thinking of it makes my skin crawl. I was going to kill that man, if it was the last think I did. I smiled, Roza layed sprawled across the bed, her brown locks scattered over both pillows. I knew she needed me. I knew she was scared. And seeing her break down like I had earlier shoved a knife into my heart. I would make my family complete. I vowed to.

I bent and placed a firm kiss on her forehead before walking to the chair that sat in the corner at the foot of her bed. She just thought I was avoiding her. Which, at the moment, was the safest thing for her. I allowed myself the privilege of these nights, telling myself I was guarding her.

"Dimitri." My eyes shot to hers. And as much as I willed myself not to show any emotion, a smile lit my face in the dark. She twitched in her sleep, her hand reaching out for something. I knew I shouldn't, I was supposed to keep my space from her. But I knew of no one who could say no to Rose Mazur, even in her sleep. I threw my duster on the chair and toed my boots off.

At first I sat slowly, afraid of waking her. When I was stretched beside her, I snuggled as close as my body would allow and carefully placed my hand on her stomach. I closed my eyes, thanking the stars for allowing me this much after what I had done. My eyes shot open when a small kick resounded underneath my palm.

After a moment more, another hit my hand. My breath caught and tears formed in my eyes. In that moment, everything was thrown into perspective. It was like it suddenly hit home. My child was close to making an appearance in this world. And I would not have someone looming over me, telling me I couldn't fill the role that was rightfully mine. My resolve slammed into me. Robert Doru would die.

After lingering a moment later in bed with Roza, I hoisted myself up and sat once again in the chair, silently watching over my small family.

RPOV:

I woke suddenly, gasping. Dimitri's sad eyes haunted me from my dream. I took a shaking breath. I made my way to the kitchen, following the heavenly smell of bacon and pancakes. Theo and Sullivan trailed dutifully behind me.

"Good morning Olena. This smells heavenly." She cracked a smile at my praise and thanked me before turning around to continue cooking for the rest of the family. I warfed my share down and returned to my room to dress. I slipped leggings and a sweater dress over my swollen body and added boots to the outfit before doing my makeup and hair. I was finishing applying my lip-gloss when Mikhail, Dimitri and Theo walked into my room.

"Your car is ready." I nodded and slowly stood. Some things just got harder. I felt eyes on me and turned to see Dimitri with a soft look upon his face. I sighed, lowering my eyes and taking the lead, my guards following closely. I slid in the vehicle, Mikhail driving and Theo riding shot gun. That left Dimitri to sit beside me.

I looked across the car seat and longed for him to take me in his arms. His big brown orbs turned to me, longing settled deep within them.

"I'm going to make this right Roza. I promise." His whispered words were so soft I almost missed them. I was so thrown off. What did he mean? Make this right? He reached across the seat and gave my hand a squeeze before releasing it and turning to face the wilderness surrounding us.

We arrived at the restaurant and I immediately spotted Liss. Together we walked in and were seated at a table. It was nice to just chat about normal things, to forget about all of the crap surrounding me. Dimitri and the others sat at a table in the corner, trying to blend in, though their eyes never left me. I sighed.

After arriving back home, I decided to do some work on the nursery. The room I had chosen was right beside Dimitri's and in front of mine, a perfect spot in my mind. It was being done in beige and a light teal, neutral colors. I was currently painting the walls so that the furniture could be seat up within the next week or so. The beige undertone was already painted, so now I was doodling teal designs across the wall. The song Waves by Mr. Probz played on the Ipod dock in the center of the room. I hummed and sang softly along. _My face above the water, My feet can't touch the ground._ For some reason this song made me think of Dimitri and what he had been forced to endure. I sighed, I wished with every thing in me that I could make it easier for him. _I wish I could make it easy, easy to love me, love me. _I couldn't imagine the things that ran through his mind on a daily basis. All at the hands of Robert Doru. My temper spiked. _Wave after wave, Wave after wave. _I vowed to do anything in my power to bring Dimitri back from that awful experience.

My cell buzzing brought me from my deep thoughts. I frowned. It was a blocked number. I almost didn't answer it but did anyway. I shouldn't have.

"Hello deary, I bet I'm the one person you longed to hear all day. Now let's get started. I have the youngest Belikov in a warehouse in downtown. You have 3 hours to get here. No company though, I want a private moment, just the three of us. You, I, and the Belikov prodigy you're carrying. Ah, before you ask, it wasn't that hard to guess. Belikov kept a photo of you in his wallet, you see. I saw him staring hopelessly at it on multiple occasions and recognizing you was easy. I did kill your father. So, when he turned up in Portland and you turned up pregnant, it was quit simple really. So the clock starts now. Do as I say and the Belikov family stays in tact. Refuse my offer and one by one I kill the only family you have left. Buh Bye."

The click of the phone resounded through the room. I was frozen in shock for a moment. How was I going to slip past the guards? A plan came to me ingeniously. I ran to the door and bumped into Theo. "I need to run back to town, could you take me?" I batted my lashes. Theo was around Dimitri's age and I knew my charm didn't loose affect on him. He nodded and reached for his walkie to radio the others. My hand shot out, grabbing his forearm. "Just us?" I felt awful, but it had to be done. No one was going to hurt Vika on my account. He paused a moment, finally giving in and agreeing.

"Right here. Stop right here." I pointed to a small café in downtown Portland. "I'm really craving a Frappuccino from here, caramel please." He nodded again and left the car, walking across the street. After he slipped through the door, I bolted. In several turns I was in the heart of the warehouse district. I called the number back. "Where am I going?" Robert guided me to an old steel factory. Just as I walked to the chain link fence that surrounded it, men in all black opened the gates, ushering me through. They wore ski masks and all I could see were their eyes. A shiver ran through me.

Was this what Dimitri had to endure? For all those years? The men fell in step behind me and by the time I was at the heart of the factory there had to be at least 20 of them. I rounded the corner and came to a halt. Vika sat tied to a chair, tape covering her mouth and rope binding her wrists. I stifled a sob.

"I'm so delighted that you have decided to entertain me this evening." Robert emerged from the shadows, crazy eyes gleaming. I was rooted to the spot with fear, but one look into Vika's molten chocolate eyes, identical to Dimitri's, and I knew I would make this decision one hundred times over.


End file.
